A la Misma Estrella
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: No importa la historia y realidad que vivan. En cada universo, Vegeta y Bulma, están destinados o condenados a estar juntos, porque están cosidos a la misma estrella. Serie de one shots, drabbles y viñetas, escritos para el reto de la página Lo que callamos los fanfickers. Quince días, quince universos distintos y quince formas de amor y odio.
1. Riesgos

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 1: Drabble de tu personaje favorito.

* * *

 **A la misma estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

Universo 10

Dejó su sala de entrenamiento como cada mañana. No estaba cansado, ni siquiera había alcanzado a sudar. Algo dentro de él le decía que ya era hora de abandonar el planeta por un largo periodo y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad eran enriquecedores físicamente, pero no lo llenaba por completo, debía buscar afuera lo que no obtenía aquí. Aunque definitivamente, en otro lugar no encontraría lo que tenía de sobra en este planeta.

Ignoró a quienes rondaban los pasillos en dirección a su habitación. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que significaban menos que un mueble o decoración del lugar. No valían nada para él y jamás sería diferente. El saiyajin frío y asesino no observaba a nadie que no valiese la pena y considerando su posición, pocas veces había topado con alguien a su altura.

Finalmente llegó a su cuarto, se quitó la armadura de hombros largos y dejó sobre su escritorio sin preocuparse de arrugar la capa. Depositó los guantes y sacó las botas, al mismo tiempo que toda su atención se dirigía a la persona que aún dormía sobre su cama y completamente desnuda. Tal y como la había dejado un par de horas atrás. Vaya que sí, esta nueva adquisición valía la pena observar y perderse lo que fuese conveniente, sin importarle dejar de lado las misiones de conquistas y responsabilidades como futuro rey de su planeta, después de todo, no todo los días encontraba una esclava que fuese capaz de construirle maravillosos cuartos de entrenamiento y a la vez pudiera complacerlo tan bien.

Desnudo, subió a la cama y se acomodó sobre ella, contempló como dormía y despertaba por el peso y calor de su cuerpo. Era extraño para él observar un débil ser vivo por tanto tiempo, acostumbrado a siempre evitar cualquier contacto, salvo ese necesario para acabar con el enemigo. Y ahora, por arte de magia, cualquier deseo de abandonar el planeta en busca de adrenalina y sangre se esfumaba al ritmo de la respiración de la mujer, la cual se aceleraba a medida que él continuaba tocándola entre las piernas.

Todo se podía ir al carajo. Había sobresalido toda la vida por su excelencia en todo lo que realizaba por el bien de Vegetasei, definitivamente merecía un tiempo de descanso en la piel de su nueva esclava.

¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Con este drabble doy comienzo al reto de la página **Lo que callamos los fanfickers** , el cual consiste en un reto distinto durante 15 días. Quise hacer algo relacionado, no solo drabbles, viñetas o one shots sin nada en común, por eso decidí escribir las historias con la temática de los universos. Hay un poema de Huidobro, Altazor, canto II, que es mi favorito y en una parte dice: "Sin embargo te advierto que estamos cosidos a la misma estrella" fue de ahí que tomé el nombre de este fic, ya que no importa el universo y realidad que vivan, esta pareja está destinada a encontrarse, para bien o para mal.

Muchas gracias por leer y a la página por crear un reto tan entretenido. Estoy muy entusiasmada y espero poder cumplir a diario.

Cariños,

Dev.

16/11/15


	2. Adiós

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 2: One shot de tu pareja favorita.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

Universo 13

 _Había sido demasiado fácil, tanto que se avergonzó de su comportamiento indigno, un guerrero como él jamás hubiera pensado en realizar tal acto, pero ya estaba harto de ser humillado y derrotado en cada oportunidad. Por eso no lo pensó. Cuando vio que se le presentaba la oportunidad simplemente la tomó sin sopesar consecuencias ni reproches, después de todo a él, poco y nada podría importarle lo que el resto pensara de él._

 _Le hubiera encantado ser él quien derrotara a Kakarotto, pero el muy estúpido optó por el suicidio para salvar el planeta. Y aunque ya estaba prácticamente muerto, debía admitir que sintió placer rematar a Gohan en el suelo, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue apretar su cuello con la bota y detener el paso del aire. Los intentos de Piccolo y los demás por detenerlo fueron en vano, esos insectos no representaban molestia alguna. A ellos también fue fácil eliminarlos._

 _Lo siguiente fue ir al templo donde el nuevo Dios de la Tierra se ocultaba. El niño que ya antes había temblado por su culpa, volvía a hacerlo y lo hizo más cuando presenció como su ayudante volaba en mil pedazos cuando trató de protegerlo. El siguiente fue él y consigo, Shen Long y las esferas del dragón. Ya no sería posible revivir a su hijo del futuro, pero tampoco a Kakarotto._

 _Lo siguiente sería ir a la Corporación Cápsula y usar su antiguo comunicador. Sabía de sobra que sin la presencia de Freezer, cientos de guerreros estarían encantados de seguir las instrucciones del príncipe de los saiyajin para formar una nueva empresa de conquista. Pronto, todo sería como siempre debió ser._

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Sabía que no llegaría aún. Todas las mañanas acostumbraba salir de palacio para hacer acto de presencia en los patios de despegue para que todo el mundo se arrodillara ante él. No podía creer que pese a ya ser cinco años desde que abandonaron la Tierra, Vegeta continuara con su necesidad de reconocimiento. Por fin había conseguido ser el rey de un nuevo Vegetasei, y si bien no contaba con un ejército saiyajin, tenía a su mando fuertes guerreros que hacían lo que él dictaba. En poco tiempo había logrado superar los dominios del tirano de Freezer e incluso lo vencía en frialdad y crueldad. Vegeta se vanagloriaba de aquello, pero no era del todo cierto, ya que Freezer no contaba con un punto débil del que pudiera ser manipulado, en cambio el saiyajin sí, uno grande y poderoso que ya estaba cansado de él y su vida y como la mujer fuerte que era, había tomado una decisión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mamá?

—Quítate la armadura, Trunks. No quiero que nos reconozcan. —Con el cabello lila de su hijo y el suyo celeste era muy fácil llamar la atención, por eso no quería agregarle otro detalle más.

El niño le obedeció sin preguntar más. Pese a los intentos de Vegeta de criarlo como un guerrero frío, heredero de todo lo suyo, Bulma se había encargado de meterse en su cabeza de tal manera que el niño era capaz de diferenciar el bien del mal. Bulma sacaba provecho de ser el punto débil de Vegeta para cuidar que Trunks no terminara como su padre, pero ya se había dado cuenta que para lograr eso no debía tener contacto con él, nunca más.

Cuando se enteró lo que había hecho con Gohan y los demás, lo odió y maldijo con todas sus fuerzas. El hijo de puta ni siquiera pestañeó cuando le contó eso y sus planes de gobernar el universo. Trató de huir, llevarse a su bebé y alejarse de él para siempre, pero Vegeta ya estaba embriagado de poder y fue claro: si se marchaba, mataría a sus padres y acabaría con la Tierra; él no tenía interés alguno en seguir en ese horrendo y lejano planeta, por eso dependía de ella si lo hacía explotar o no. Con la promesa de dejar intacta la Tierra y su gente, se marchó con él y su bebé a un nuevo planeta que se convertiría en Vegetasei.

Bulma estaba segura de no poder estar tan equivocada. Cuando comenzó con él, estuvo consciente que se metía a la cama con un asesino, pero con el paso del tiempo había sido capaz de ver a un hombre diferente. No entendía qué había pasado con él para terminar matando a sus amigos.

—¿Dónde nos vamos, mamá? ¿Vamos a la Tierra a ver a los abuelos? —preguntó feliz. No tenía recuerdos de ellos, pero su mamá le hablaba a diario de ellos, le mostraba fotografías de él en brazos de su abuela y con todos los animales de su abuelo.

—No, Trunks, no vamos para allá, pero no te preocupes, que cuando estemos establecidos, iré por ellos para que vivan con nosotros. —Ni de broma iría a la Tierra con Trunks, ese sería el primer lugar donde los buscarían. Sabía que arriesgaba el destino de todo el planeta al huir con su hijo, pero ya no podía exponerlo más a la barbarie de Vegeta.

—¿Dónde se supone que irán?

Bulma dejó de empacar cuando escuchó la voz de Vegeta. No debería haber regresado tan pronto. Él siempre fue ordenado y cuadrado para todo, por eso significaba una sola cosa: él sospechaba de sus planes.

—Trunks, espérame afuera, por favor.

El chico salió por la puerta. Observó a sus padres mientras cerraba la puerta con lentitud. Estaba acostumbrado a sus discusiones y gritos, pero esta vez, pese a ser tan pequeño, sintió que sería diferente.

—No trates de detenerme, Vegeta.

—¿Detenerte de qué? —consultó sin sentimiento en su voz, en cambio ella los tenía todos.

—¡No seas sínico! ¡Sabes que planeo marcharme con Trunks, por eso estás acá tan temprano! ¡No entiendo por qué estas obsesionado en mantenerme a tu lado!

—Es como debe ser.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Mataste a mis amigos! ¡No uses esas palabras conmigo! —Estaba tan enojada que comenzó a llorar. Eso de "es como debe ser" lo decía ella cuando vivían en la Tierra y era él quien la evadía para no volver a caer y no descuidar sus entrenamientos, entonces ella coqueta y provocativa le susurraba al oído, mientras le hacía el amor, que debían estar juntos, ya que era lo natural, como debía ser.

—Es lo que debía hacer, de otra manera no lograría…

—¡No es lo que debías hacer! ¡Mataste a Gohan que no podía defenderse! ¡Mataste a mis amigos que no eran más fuertes que tú! ¡Preferiste tu egoísmo antes de revivir a tu propio hijo y su madre aún debe estar esperándolo en el futuro! ¡Han pasado cinco años desde eso y aunque pasen cinco o cincuenta más jamás te perdonaré!

—Siempre supiste como era, no puedes sorprenderte por mis actos.

—Me equivoqué, y me arrepentiré de haberte ofrecido mi casa hasta el fin de mis días. Desearía jamás haberte conocido.

Eso lo remeció un poco, pero su ceguera era demasiada. Era rey de su planeta y amo de la galaxia, era imposible que le saliera algo mal.

—No es primera vez que dices eso y sigues aquí. Mejor vete a descansar y hablamos después.

—¡No habrá después, Vegeta! No puedo seguir viviendo en un mundo de muerte y sangre, no puedo tener a Trunks con alguien tan despreciable como tú. Si estuve tantos años contigo pese a lo que hiciste es porque tenía miedo, ¡pero ya no puedo seguir así! —Lloraba por dolor, miedo y arrepentimiento. Sabía que nada ni nadie la detendría de marcharse, por eso debía desahogarse. Esta sería la última vez que vería a Vegeta.

—Me tienes miedo —exclamó sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que te tengo miedo! Eres un asesino y lo único que puedo sentir por ti es miedo y odio, métetelo bien en la cabeza.

Finalmente logró hacerlo reaccionar y no fue para bien. Su gigante orgullo logró ser golpeado por su único punto débil y no le agradó. La tomó del cuello y acorraló contra la pared.

—Tú no sabes lo que es tener miedo. Te he dado demasiadas libertades y ahora te estás pasando.

—Tú no tienes que darme nada a mí, yo soy una persona libre, no tu esclava. —Se soltó de él—. Esto se acabó Vegeta. Estás loco y sin control.

—¿Y acaso tú me vas a detener? —Se cruzó de brazos y miró altanero. Le causaba gracia el ataque de histeria de su mujer.

—Eres el todopoderoso rey Vegeta. Nadie se atrevería a ponerse en tu contra. —Hizo una pausa larga para tratar de calmarse, lo que estaba a punto de decir le dolía mucho—. Bien sabes tú los esfuerzos que hice estos cinco años para hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero fue imposible, por eso tuve que hacer lo que hice, después de todo yo soy la única persona en quien confías y creo que jamás hubieras pensado que podría traicionarte.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó levantando la voz. No es que tuviera miedo, ella no era capaz de hacer nada en su contra. Ella lo amaba y estaría con él para siempre, tal y como se lo había repetido una y otra vez cuando compartían las noches en la Tierra.

—Soy muy inteligente, Vegeta. ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso? —Lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero no podía evitar llorar por lo que seguía—. Hace mucho tiempo te dije que te arrepentirías de haber matado a mis amigos, que alguien te detendría. —Terminó de guardar sus pertenencias y encapsuló para guardarlas en su bolsillo del pantalón—. No quería estar presente cuando volvieras a palacio, porque en el fondo aún tengo el recuerdo del hombre que me enamoré y no soportaría verlo muerto.

Caminó hacia la puerta. Fue capaz de pasar junto a Vegeta, que quedó inmóvil por sus palabras. Hablaba tan en serio que por un segundo él creyó todo, pero no por eso la dejaría ir. Ella y su hijo se quedarían con él hasta el último día de su vida.

Y Así sería.

—¡No vas a ir a ningún lado! —La tomó del brazo, molesto, alterado. Nadie le hablaba así al rey Vegeta, ni siquiera ella.

—¿Recuerdas a Dende?

—¿Qué?

—¿Recuerdas que lo mataste para no usar las esferas del dragón?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sabía que no le gustaría lo que oiría, pero de todos modos preguntó.

—Nunca encontraste Namekusei para matar al creador de las esferas, pero yo sí y ya pedí mi deseo.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Bulma?!

Jamás pensó que lo vería asustado, pero lo había logrado, y no se sentía bien por eso.

—Es hora que pagues.

Vegeta la soltó, pero no dejó de mirarla. No podía creer que ella hubiese sido capaz de traicionarlo. Ella que sabía lo mucho que significaba su reino para él.

—Adiós, Vegeta. —No esperó respuesta. Se apresuró en abandonar la habitación y salir con Trunks. Debía ir a un lugar seguro para despegar y esconderse en el planeta que tenía en mente hasta que todo terminara.

La primera reacción de Vegeta sería ir por ella y detenerla, pero le fue imposible moverse. En el momento que Bulma salió, sintió la llegada de un guerrero a su planeta. Habían pasado muchos años desde que sintió esa presencia, sin embargo, sería imposible no identificarlo, especialmente por el asombroso poder que emanaba, un ki lleno de odio y venganza, raro en él, pero totalmente comprensible.

—Kakarotto… —susurró con voz temblorosa.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Primera vez que escribo un one shot así. Me encantó hacer una historia donde él fuera quien está enamorado y ella no, pero para ser sinceros, creo que Vegeta estaba enamorado de que ella lo amara y eso lo hacía sentir bien. Además estaba tan ciego que jamás se dio cuenta lo que pasaba con ella. Esto daba para mucho más, habían pasado cinco años en el nuevo Vegetasei, pero lo retraté en un pequeño one shot. Goku se encargara de hacer pagar a Vegeta, creo que el tiempo que estuvo muerto se encargó de entrenar por si se presentaba una ocasión así. En cuanto a Bulma, yo creo que lo odiaba en verdad, lo que la hacía sufrir tanto en su determinación era el recuerdo del hombre que alguna vez amó, pero como ella misma se dio cuenta, solo ella era la capacitada para acabar con el sucesor de Freezer y lo hizo con lo que más le dolía a Vegeta.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo escribí muy emocionada y con poco tiempo. De antemano gracias a quienes pasan a leer y dejan rws, son muy enriquecedores, forman parte de la inspiración que me ayuda a escribir.

Nos vemos mañana con el reto 3.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	3. Descanso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 3: Viñera de romance.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

Universo 6

Suspiró por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos. La verdad es que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces respiró con nostalgia y exhaló con el peso de los recuerdos que llegaban a su fin. Quiso hablar, abrir la boca y decir algo inolvidable, pero el cansancio superaba cualquier deseo. Estaba bien, estaba cómoda y relajada; abrigada por el sol y por sus fuertes brazos varoniles que siempre admiró. No había nada más que pudiese pedir en ese momento; quizás más tiempo para estar con él, pero ya se había hecho a la idea y no perdería lo que le quedaba deseando algo que no llegaría, después de todo, ella lo tuvo todo y en este momento hermoso, era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

En un instante así era imposible no recordar las esferas del dragón. La razón de todo, de tantas aventuras y todo porque como la jovencita malcriada que era, quería todo con rapidez, por lo tanto el novio perfecto, el príncipe azul debía llegar sí o sí. Y aunque tardó, llegó, y con él buenos y malos momentos; en un comienzo más tormentosos, pero el resultado final era el importante, de lo contrario ahora no estaría con ella, sentados en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol; no la abrazaría por la cintura ni le susurraría confortables palabras al oído. Definitivamente había valido la espera.

Recargaba su débil espalda en su pecho de acero, ese pecho que literalmente la dejaba boba cuando se paseaba casi sin ropa por la casa luego de entrenar; le hubiera gustado mencionarle que a propósito siempre le entregó ropa ajustada que se marcara a su perfecto cuerpo, ya que si él era descarado para observarla, ella tenía el mismo derecho de hacerlo con él, pero se limitó a sonreír, al fin y al cabo, ya lo sabía.

Suspiró una vez más cuando él separó una mano de su cintura para tomar su mano y apretarla. Entrelazaron los dedos y ella continuó observando cómo el viento jugaba a mover las flores y ramas de los arboles, al sol filtrarse por las hojas y a pequeños pajaritos buscando alimento en el pasto, mientras que él continuaba hablándole al oído, totalmente pendiente en ella y su respiración. Nada más en el mundo existía para él, solo ella.

—…Y a ti que no te gustaba este lugar —logró decir, pero es que no podía quedarse con eso. Cuando jóvenes, unos años antes que naciera su hija, ella tomó la costumbre de tomar sol y aire puro en la quietud y tranquilidad del jardín de su padre. Era tan grande que se podía estar en cualquier lugar y a solas, justo lo que ella necesitaba para descansar su cerebro y cuerpo del trabajo y responsabilidades. Tardó poco en incluir a la fuerza a Vegeta en su rutina y pese a las negativas y reclamos durante el momento de descanso, poco a poco lo incorporó en él; después ya no tenía que decirle nada para tomarse esa necesaria media hora semanal de paz. Como ahora.

—En realidad nunca me gustó. —Corrió su cabello junto con otra caricia en su rostro—. Solo accedí para que no gritaras.

—¿Y luego poder llevarme a la cama relajada y de buen humor?

—Tú sí sabes. —La apretó más contra su cuerpo, siempre controlándose. Ya no tenía la fuerza de antes, pero de todas formas podía lastimarla.

Luego de ese corto intercambio de palabras Bulma no habló más. Su infinita inteligencia había sido capaz de mantenerla con vida más de lo que vive un humano normal, pero su hora ya había llegado y aunque su espíritu continuara fuerte, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar. Observó las manos entrelazadas, las dos arrugadas, aunque la suya mucho más, y pese a tratarse de una mujer siempre preocupada de la apariencia, le encantó verlas y saber que no estaba sola; lo tenía a él, al príncipe despiadado que en un comienzo le advirtió era imposible soñar algo con él, pero estuvo con ella hasta el día de hoy, y también su familia que esperaba no muy lejos a que ocurriera el desenlace.

Volvió a suspirar, le encantaba oír la voz de su compañero y definitivamente era mejor estar al aire libre, en un hermoso lugar que acostada y llena de cables. Bulma Brief no seguía las reglas y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora. Su vida de aventurera, madre, mujer, científica, esposa y amante, no podía terminar en una aburrida cama.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró por última vez, pero su sonrisa no se esfumó.

Vegeta continuó hablando un rato pese a sentir el ki de su mujer desaparecer. Terminó de decir lo que quería, besó su cabeza y la estrechó una vez más. Le fue imposible no suspirar.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Me dio pena escribir esto. La muerte siempre es un tema sensible y toca a cualquiera. Todos hemos tenido alguna experiencia con la muerte y creo que la mejor forma de irse es en paz y junto a la persona que uno ama.

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y sus comentarios.

Con cariño,

Dev.

18/11/15


	4. My Sweet Prince

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 4: One shot basado en una canción triste.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

" _Never thought you'd make me perspire  
Never thought I'd do you the same  
Never thought I'd fill with desire  
Never thought I'd feel so ashamed…_

… _My sweet prince, you are the one"_

 **Placebo.**

* * *

Universo 2

La puerta se cerró y los besos violentos comenzaron. Ambas manos la aprisionaron contra la puerta y de paso una de ellas encendió la luz para verlo todo. No podía perder detalle alguno de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, de lo que comenzaría a hacerle.

Sin dejar el contacto de bocas, ella hizo lo posible por desnudarlo, estaba desesperada de tenerlo dentro suyo y sabía muy bien que él se tomaría su tiempo. El muy maldito la llevaba al límite por el simple goce de verla caer desde lo más alto y ella lo permitía pese a estar consciente de que no valía la pena, era muy arriesgado y terminaría mal, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era sentir como él le había mostrado que se podía llegar a sentir.

Tanta insistencia en desvestirlo, terminó con sus manos sobre su cabeza y sus muñecas prisioneras en una mano de él. Quiso quejarse como solía hacerlo, pero su boca y besos valían la pena para permanecer en silencio. Su boca que con solo besarla la tenía vuelta loca y deseosa de más.

Logró robarle más besos, esos que no había podido darle en dos meses y no merecía, pero en verdad los necesitaba. La pantaleta y la falda terminaron inservibles en el suelo por culpa de Vegeta, y ella se liberó del agarre para quitarse la camiseta y sujetador para que el guerrero se diera cuenta lo que perdía cuando se marchaba y se quedara más tiempo; la verdad es que la mayoría de las veces funcionaba.

La tomó de los muslos y levantó para llevarla a la cama, la soltó sin delicadeza y se mantuvo de pie unos segundos sin hacer nada más que observarla y respirar agitado igual que ella. Se mordió el labio cuando la mujer separó las piernas, invitándolo a su lado. Aceptó la invitación, pero primero se quitó la ropa para que el próximo contacto fuera piel con piel.

Lo abrazó con piernas y brazos para que no pensara en separarse de ella. Ya eran uno y los gemidos aumentaron, los besos sonoros, los gritos se escapaban por caricias descontroladas que dejarían marcas en la piel. Vegeta volvió a morder su labio para reprimir el quejido cuando el clímax lo golpeó, en cambio ella dejó salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Antes que terminara de disfrutar el placer recorrer su cuerpo, debió prácticamente desenterrar las uñas de la espalda roja de Vegeta cuando este se separó. Pero pronto sintió su lengua recorrer su cuello, bajar entre sus pechos hacia su abdomen, hasta llegar a su ombligo; saboreando su sabor, su sudor, todo de ella. Era su forma inconsciente de demostrar cuanto la deseaba. Después de bastante tiempo ausente debía devorarla viva para poder quitársela de la cabeza y marcharse una vez más, pero siempre el recuerdo de la experiencia salvaje regresaba para volverlo loco y reclamar por más. Ella reconocía eso en su comportamiento, él no, y si lo supiera la verdad es que no haría nada por evitarlo, ya que pese a tratarse de un guerrero que ha vivido al extremo, el estar con ella era de lo más adrenalínico que hacía en el último tiempo.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello y abrió más las piernas esperando que continuara bajando y usara su boca en ella, pero él tenía otros planes. La volteó boca abajo y se pegó en su cuerpo en un intento fallido de llenarse de ella.

Horas después Vegeta dormía en la misma cama, cubierto por la única cobija que se mantuvo firme. Estaba exhausto y el sexo con la humana sirvió para drenar lo último de energía que le quedaba. Mientras tanto, Bulma se alejó un poco y acomodó en un sillón entre la cama y la ventana del balcón para fumar un cigarro. Continuaba desnuda, pero había recogido una frazada para protegerse de la fría brisa nocturna.

Nuevamente el golpe de realidad la golpeaba. Ahora que el placer y la locura descansaban, esperando quizás otra ronda de irresponsabilidad, la cordura se entrometía para hacerla sentir mal, culpable y avergonzada. Ella no era de preocuparse por lo que opinaran los demás, ya que una mujer hermosa, inteligente y exitosa siempre tendrá gente que la envidia y encontrará cualquier excusa para hablar mal de ella, pero desde que su círculo cercano se enteró de la _relación_ que mantenía con Vegeta, no podía dejar de cuestionarse en ciertas ocasiones. Su madre era la más feliz de todos, por alguna extraña razón era la fan número uno del saiyajin, pese a que jamás le había dirigido la palabra; su papá, un poco más aterrizado, le decía que parecía un buen muchacho, pero que tuviera cuidado de todas formas. El resto no opinaba lo mismo. Yamcha fue uno de los más febriles, pese a que ya habían terminado (la verdad no tenía recuerdo de la fecha exacta de cuando terminó con él y comenzó con Vegeta) pero le hablaba como amigo preocupado y le insistía que no era un hombre fiable, era como una bomba inestable que le estallaría en la cara en cualquier momento. Krillin era más reservado, pero de todas formas le hizo conocer su opinión al respecto y la más dura de todos fue Milk, quien durante una fiesta cuestionó su sanidad mental al involucrarse con el asesino de sus amigos.

 _El asesino de sus amigos._ Sí, Milk dijo lo que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a decir por temor a su reacción. Bulma no tenía un solo pelo de tonta, sabía que a Vegeta le convenía su tecnología y hospedaje, así podía siempre saber de los movimientos de su rival y obsesión, por eso no le haría daño. También tenía claro que todo se trataba de sexo y nada más. Él sería incapaz de sentir cariño por alguien y a ella le hacía bien estar con él porque jamás tendría escena de celos, posibles engaños y cualquier cosa que conlleva una relación aburrida, monótona y larga, pero lamentablemente como la mujer apasionada que era, a veces sus sentimientos se mezclaban y la confundían al punto de sentirse mal por no poder dejar de pensar en él durante sus viajes. Se cuestionaba cuando se daba cuenta que llevaba horas mirándolo dormir y se reprochaba internamente en los momentos que su determinación fallaba y lo recibía con los brazos abiertos luego de una larga ausencia. Por supuesto se hacía la interesante, le gritaba y peleaban un rato, pero al cabo de unos minutos terminaban exactamente como ahora: él durmiendo agotado y ella cuidando su sueño, fumando lejos de él para que le humo no lo molestase.

Sin dejar de mirarlo apagó el cigarro en su cenicero y bebió el resto de la copa de vino para camuflar el aroma. A Vegeta le gustaba el vino, se había dado cuenta porque después de beber, solía besarla más y sin que ella lo obligara. Se levantó del sillón para ir a la cama.

Vegeta abrió los ojos un tanto desorientado. Se sentó en la cama mientras recordaba lo que había hecho hace un par de horas, pero no pudo razonar ni meditar lo sucedido, ya que ella estaba de pie mirándolo. No dijo nada, ninguno abrió la boca, simplemente quitó la cobija que lo cubría cuando ella tiró al suelo la propia.

Bulma gateó hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas, ahora estaban frente a frente, cansados y mudos. No perdió el tiempo y lo besó. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras sentía sus manos recorrerla. Quería que la elevara nuevamente y caer desde lo más alto, no pensar ni sentir nada más que él dentro de ella. Era extraño, pero él era el único capaz de distraerla lo suficiente para dejar de pensar en él.

A veces cuando él dormía y ella lo observaba, no podía evitar pensar en los _que tal sí._ Cómo sería si continuaran juntos en el tiempo, ¿se aburrirían el uno del otro? ¿Eventualmente dejaría de venir? ¿Ella encontraría un nuevo amante? ¿Serían capaces de tener algo más que sexo? ¿Vegeta podría sentir algo además de odio? ¿Cómo sería compartir un día en compañía del otro? ¿Pensará en ella cuanto no está en la Tierra? Esas preguntas y otras miles rondaban su cabeza y el causante de ellas era la única persona que podía dejar su mente en blanco.

Lo único que quedaba por hacer era entregarse nuevamente al calor y la pasión. No sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería en la Tierra, pero ella se encargaría de que fuera por más tiempo, lo quería para ella y nadie más. Necesitaba alejar todas esas interrogantes y cuestionamientos por su bien mental.

Lamentablemente ninguna de esas preguntas encontrarían respuestas. Pronto quedaría embarazada, lo que los separaría un largo tiempo. Después volverían y terminarían cientos de veces, como era su costumbre, hasta que finalmente el infierno desatado por los androides acabaría con cualquier posibilidad de averiguar cómo hubiese sido la vida más allá de una noche larga.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

No podía faltar la línea de tiempo Mirai. Como he escrito solo cosas triste durante varios días y justo ahora ando más sensible que nunca, no tengo mucho que decir, además tengo mucho que estudiar y sinceramente no debería estar escribiendo, pero bueno, ya lo terminé y aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado. Les recomiendo la canción, es hermosa y te deja sin aliento.

Con cariño,

Dev.

19/11/15


	5. Casualidad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 5: Drabble Hurt/Confort

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

Universo 7

Detuvo su andar cuando se topó con un cuerpo en el suelo. No pudo evitar sentir asco y susto, ya que los carroñeros espaciales se habían llevado todo, incluso a los cadáveres para sacarles hasta el más mínimo provecho, como vender la carne, huesos, ropa; todo lo que pudiera conseguirles dinero. No le gustaba ver muertos, por eso siempre esperaba a que limpiaran el planeta antes de buscar entre los escombros algo interesante que vender; había mucha gente que pagaba grandes cantidades por cosas inservibles y de eso se trataba su trabajo: reunir objetos raros y que pudiesen ser valiosos. Los restauraba, agregaba algunos detalles y luego les inventaba alguna propiedad mágica o curativa, lo que estuviese buscando el comprador en ese momento.

Quiso continuar su búsqueda cuando el supuesto cadáver se quejó y tosió sangre. ¡Estaba vivo! No podía creer que fuese posible. Habían pasado varios días desde la matanza y limpieza del planeta, ¡ese hombre debía estar muerto! No sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía dejarlo tirado e ignorarlo, después de todo se trataba de una persona que necesitaba ayuda, tal y como ella la necesitó cuando atacaron su planeta natal cuando era una niña. Si hubieran mirado hacia otro lado, estaría muerta.

Se arrodilló y sacó la chaqueta para ponérsela como almohada y así confortarlo en algo. Le quitó el guante blanco teñido de rojo para comprobar el pulso y sujetó su mano para darle algo de calor. Estaba sorprendida. Este hombre tal vez terminó así por defender su planeta de la invasión, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo.

—No te preocupes, te subiré a mi nave y te llevaré a un lugar para sanarte. —Aunque al parecer moriría antes de poder desencapsularla, pero si era capaz de escuchar, pensó que sería buena idea decirle palabras que lo calmaran en su dolor.

Cuando le apretó un poco más la mano, el hombre respondió abriendo los ojos. Fue lo único que pudo hacer, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y sabía que si abría la boca para hablar saldría más sangre. A la mujer le dio un poco de miedo su mirada penetrante pese a estar más muerto que vivo, pero continuó hablándole.

—Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí, así que tienes que ser fuerte para resistir, pero afortunadamente para ti, te has encontrado con una de las mujeres más inteligentes de la galaxia.

Clavó su mirada oscura en la clara de ella una vez más antes de perder el conocimiento. La joven volvió a comprobar el pulso, pensando que tal vez ya había fallecido, pero pese a lo débil, continuaba estable.

—Bueno, parece que después de todo sí vendrás conmigo. —Se puso de pie y alejó un poco para desencapsular su nave—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bulma, y una vez que te recuperes tendrás que pagarme lo que estoy perdiendo por no poder trabajar hoy. Me encargaré de recordártelo cuando despiertes.

Su nave apareció ante ella y mientras se disipaba el polvo, observó al hombre y pensó cómo lo haría para meterlo en ella.

De haber tenido armadura y la cola, que le fue arrebatada antes de darlo por muerto, Bulma hubiera reconocido enseguida que se trataba de un saiyajin, pero jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de que estaba a punto de llevarse consigo al príncipe de la raza guerrera más temida de la galaxia. Tampoco imaginaba que su padre, el rey, ya había enviado tropas en su búsqueda. Ella solo estaba ayudando a un hombre que necesitaba ayuda, tal y como lo hicieron con ella una vez.

No tenía idea que su vida cambiaría después de este día.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Me pasé por cuatro palabras XD pero bueno, no es tan terrible. Debo admitir que mientras escribía este drabble se me ocurrieron varios capítulos de cómo continuarlo. Tal vez más adelante me anime a seguirlo en un fic independiente. Quizás en el verano cuando ya no tenga que ir a la universidad lo haga. Me reía sola cuando escribía la parte en que Bulma imaginaba que se trataba de un nativo que luchó por defender su planeta de los malvados invasores, pero para su mala (o buena) suerte, se trataba de un malvado invasor, precisamente el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Agradezco los que leen y dejan mensajes. Espero sus comentarios para saber su impresión y si se animan a alguna sugerencia de universo, ya que quedan diez por hacer y la imaginación se agota.

Con cariño,

Dev.


	6. Deseo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 6: Viñeta escrita en cinco minutos o menos.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Deseo**

* * *

Universo 8

El nuevo rey de Vegetasei se alejó de su trono, aburrido de tener que soportar la ceremonia protocolar en la cual recibía regalos de emperadores de lejanos planetas y todo con tal de congraciarse con él para que sus dominios se mantuviesen intactos de los deseos de conquista de los saiyajin.

Caminó por el salón con Nappa siempre detrás de él y observó las sonrisas forzadas de los reyes y representantes y junto a ellos los cientos de regalos para celebrar su coronación. Un grupo de soldados saiyajin custodiaba y se encargaba de mantener todo en orden y bajo control, aunque era complicado tener animales salvajes de otros planetas en medio de la sala.

Vegeta frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué quería animales exóticos? Se lo daría a los soldados para que los comieran o hicieran lo que quisieran con él, lo mismo las joyas; no tenía reina ni le agradaba usar nada salvo su traje de combate y armadura y por supuesto la sangre de sus oponentes. Lo único que le gustó fue ver las imágenes de los planetas obsequiados, conocía alguno de ellos y les sacaría provecho.

Continuó caminando, en busca de algo interesante, y cuando pasó por un grupo de concubinas para su harén personal, se detuvo al oír un escándalo. Odiaba los gritos y en especial cuando se trataba de voces agudas.

—Mantén el orden, soldado —solo lo diría una vez. Volvió a avanzar, pero los soldados no fueron capaces de hacer que la mujer se callara.

Incluso el encargado del harén trató de calmarla, golpeándola con un látigo, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el rey se volvía a mirar.

—¡Yo no tengo que estar acá! ¡No soy una prostituta! ¡Soy una científica! —gritó la joven de cabello celeste, mientras luchaba por liberarse de la cadena del cuello que le hacía daño.

—Qué mal regalo. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Nappa, no olvides qué planeta las ofreció. Será el primero que atacaremos.

—Por supuesto, su majestad. ¿Quiere que las llevemos a su harén enseguida para que no lo molesten?

Antes que pudiera responder, la mujer volvió a hablar, pese a que la habían tomando del brazo y apretado para que se controlara. Las otras mujeres tiritaban de miedo, temían acabar muertas por culpa del comportamiento insolente de su compañera.

—¡Están cometiendo un grave error! ¡Yo…!

—¡Cállate insolente! —gritó Nappa—. Nadie interrumpe al rey Vegeta. —Quiso golpearla para darle una lección y de paso todos observaran, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz de su rey.

—No Nappa, no me gustan las mujeres desfiguradas, aunque creo que deberían cortarle la lengua, tiene una voz muy molesta —comentó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pese al aburrimiento, no podía dejar de estar de buen humor, después de todo era el nuevo rey.

—¡Por favor su majestad! ¡Le aseguro que al llevarme al harén o cortarme la lengua estará cometiendo un grave error! —La mujer se apresuró en hablar. Lo trató con respeto, ya que pensó rápido y notó que si le hablaba bien, tal vez tendría una oportunidad de ser escuchada. —Yo puedo ser útil de muchas otras formas.

Vegeta pensaba continuar su paso para examinar los otros regalos, más allá había otro harén que se veía mucho más interesante, pero de todas maneras se quedó para escucharla, además, le había gustado su cuerpo y le llamaba demasiado la atención una concubina con carácter, todas solían ser muy sumisas y complacientes.

—¿Y en qué podrías ser útil además de complacerme?

—Soy una mujer muy lista, no como el resto. Soy la persona más inteligente que conocerá en su vida, puedo fácilmente hacer el trabajo de todos sus científicos.

—No eres tan lista si terminaste convertida en regalo sexual. —Eso arrancó una carcajada general de la audiencia. Incluso _"los regalos"_ se reían para no molestar al rey.

Todos, menos la joven rió, de hecho, le lanzó una mirada asesina que podría haberle costado la vida en otras circunstancias. El rey sonrió por esos ojos apasionados y volvió a contemplar su cuerpo que solo era cubierto por un pequeño corpiño de colores y una pantaleta con telas de seda que llegaban hasta el suelo, pero no tapaban mucho.

—Su majestad… —Respiró y contó hasta diez para no gritarle—. Me raptaron cuando visitaba un planeta por motivos de mi investigación. Soy la mujer más inteligente de mi planeta y ciertamente de otros. Soy científica y puedo mejorar toda su tecnología si me da una oportunidad.

—Ya cuento con buenos científicos en el área tecnológica y ninguno de ellos chilla, no me convences. —Continuó caminando, dejando lo sucedido como una anécdota y nada más. Su atención ya estaba enfocada en algo más, cuando la aguda y molesta voz de la mujer lo hizo detener. Era suficiente, mandaría a cortarle la lengua.

—¿Y si le digo que puedo concederle el deseo que quiera?

Vegeta se calló antes de dar la orden de llevársela,

—¿Ahora además de científica eres una bruja?

—No, pero tengo los medios tecnológicos para que se cumpla el deseo que quiera, por muy imposible que sea. Ninguno de estos regalos se compara con lo que yo puedo darle.

—Tienes un minuto para explicarte antes que yo mismo te corte la lengua.

La mujer sonrió. Sabía que había llamado su atención.

—¿Ha oído hablar de las esferas del dragón?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Me pasé de los cinco minutos, pero tenía que corregir redacción y detalles, pero aquí está, aunque la idea del fic cumplió los cinco minutos estipulados por el reto.

Esto de los universos está muy entretenido. El próximo reto tiene que ver con los sentidos; aún no he escrito nada pero espero que se me ocurra algo en la noche. Ahora estoy estudiando para una mega prueba.

Gracias por pasar a leer y a los que dejan comentarios.

Cariños,

Dev.


	7. Aroma

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 7: One shot basado en uno de los cinco sentidos.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Aroma**

Universo 1

— _¿Qué se supone que vas hacer? —preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama que oficialmente compartían hace dos meses, ella frente a él, de pie y con un sugerente camisón de seda, pero no era suficiente para relajar al rey de los saiyajin._

— _No preguntes, déjate llevar. —Se inclinó sobre él con el pañuelo de tela en las manos, pero el hombre se hizo hacia atrás._

 _Estaba en su esencia ser desconfiado y por mucho que hubiera demostrado lo que significaba la humana para él, al ir contra todas las reglas de su planeta al convertirla en la reina, no cambiaría toda su forma de ser._

— _Dime qué vas hacer._

— _Eres agotador —reclamó poniendo las manos en las caderas. Ya es hora que comiences a relajarte un poco, de lo contrario morirás joven. Estamos en nuestra habitación, solos, muy pronto vamos a estar desnudos y yo tengo un pañuelo en mi mano. ¿Qué crees que voy hacer con esto? ¿Matarte? —Terminó con una sonrisa que él respondió con otra similar—. ¿Y bien? ¿El rey más poderoso del universo va a cooperar conmigo o prefiere seguir perdiendo el tiempo? Mañana te vas en misión y quiero que te lleves un agradable recuerdo._

 _No le dijo nada. Simplemente se sentó recto y esperó a que hiciese lo que tenía planeado._

— _Así me gusta. —Se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo en la boca. Inmediatamente después, cubrió sus ojos con el pañuelo de seda._

 _Todo se volvió negro para Vegeta, pero continuaba escuchando la voz y movimientos de su mujer y respirando su aroma. Era como si pudiera verla entre tanta oscuridad. Tomó sus piernas cuando la sintió sentarse sobre él y no dudó en responderle los besos. Él ya quería apresurar las cosas, pero ella tenía otros planes._

— _No tan rápido —susurró divertida al ver que él ya estaba listo para lo que seguía—. Tenemos toda la noche para eso. —Se separó de él y alejó para ir al otro lado de la habitación. Notó que pese a no ver nada, Vegeta podía seguirla perfectamente por todo el cuarto. Salió a flote su lado infantil y comenzó a correr y a cambiar de dirección una y otra vez y él siempre movía la cabeza hacia donde se dirigía._

— _¿Qué demonios haces ahora?_

— _No estás relajado. Quiero que te relajes._

— _¿Y corriendo de un lado a otro como loca me voy a relajar?_

— _No me refiero a eso —Se detuvo cansada—. No dejas de estar alerta._

— _No lo estoy. Simplemente me guio por tu aroma._

— _¿Mi aroma?_

— _Los saiyajin tenemos el olfato más desarrollado que otras razas._

 _Bulma sonrió y caminó hacía él, pensando en otra cosa para hacer._

— _En ese caso… ¿Cuál es mi aroma?_

 _Vegeta estiró una mano para recibirla, notando, en cuanto hubo más contacto, que esta vez estaba desnuda. Él solo vestía un pantalón, así que fue agradable sentir su torso desnudo sobre el suyo cuando se sentó sobre él. Bulma se hizo hacia atrás cuando cargó el rostro contra su cuello para respirarla, todo acompañado por besos que estaban cercanos a sacarle la piel. Continuó en su pecho, donde su aroma se mezclaba con los perfumes que le gustaba usar; era como esa fruta roja que siempre insistía en darle de comer en lugar de la carne que era su alimento favorito, ahora podría comerla a mascadas, pero jamás se sentiría saciado. Continuó con sus pechos, y debió controlarse para no lastimarla. Sin el sentido de la visión, los otros y en especial el olfato se potenciaban al punto de no poder controlar lo que experimentaba y ella no ayudó cuando comenzó a gemir. Era como respirar las tierras húmedas de algún planeta salvaje que visitó y no prestó atención en ese momento, pero ahora con ella los recuerdos afloraban._

 _Antes de continuar, la tomó de las caderas y levantó para acostarla en el centro de la cama y ponerse sobre ella. No se sacó la venda, siguió bajando por su ombligo y más allá. Todo ella, su cuerpo, su sudor emanaban un perfume embriagante de sexo que se colaba en su nariz y lo ahogaba al punto de hacerlo olvidar quién era y el peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Si pudiera viviría en ella para siempre y moriría las veces que fuese necesario._

 _Tiempo después descansaban acostados y cubiertos por las cobijas. Vegeta la abrazaba por la espalda y de vez en cuando bajaba o subía la mano para acariciarla. El pañuelo lo había perdido hace rato._

— _Te voy a extrañar. ¿Por cuánto te irás?_

— _No lo sé aún._

— _Prometo gobernar con puño de hierro en tu ausencia —susurró riendo, pero a él no le hizo gracia el comentario—. No seas gruñón, no me va a pasar nada mientras no estés. Tienes soldados de confianza custodiándome las veinticuatro horas del día, pese a que me negué, me siguen a todos lados aunque les ordene que no lo hagan, es más; no me extrañaría que estén en nuestra habitación en este momento._

 _El monarca la soltó para sentarse. La expresión de relajo de hace un segundo se había esfumado por completo. Bulma se volteó para mirarlo._

— _No iré de misión._

— _¿No? Pero si la habías planeado hace tanto tiempo._

— _Tengo muchos temas pendientes que arreglar aquí primero._

— _¿Y por qué la cara entonces? No te vas, vamos a estar más tiempo juntos —comentó contenta, pero cuando él la miró a los ojos, pudo notar que había algo más—. Hay algo que no me has dicho._

— _Mañana los dos saldremos del planeta._

— _¿Cómo es eso? —Se sentó para poder mirarlo mejor. Lo único que iluminaba el cuarto era el fuego de la chimenea, pero aun así podía ver su rostro—. No me habías dicho nada._

— _Es por tu seguridad, yo mismo te escoltaré a un lugar seguro para…_

— _¡No! Yo no quiero esconderme, no he hecho nada. Ahora soy la reina de este lugar. —Cada vez levantaba más la voz. Ya habían hablado antes del tema y había sido clara._

— _Hay un grupo grande de saiyajin que se opone a que seas la reina y debo solucionar eso antes de poder dejarte acá sola. Sin mi corres peligro._

— _Entonces me quedo contigo, pero no tengo por qué esconderme._

— _No podré estar tranquilo si sigues aquí._

— _¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no! No voy a ir a ningún lugar. —Se levantó en dirección al baño—. Te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo me quedo, mi lugar es contigo y en el laboratorio, no voy a detener mi vida porque no le agrado a un grupo de salvajes._

— _La decisión ya está tomada, Bulma._

— _¡Exactamente! ¡La decisión ya está tomada! —Se encerró en el baño dándole un portazo la puerta._

* * *

Después de la discusión, Bulma regresó a la cama, con pijama, y no le habló en toda la noche. Hubiera ido a otro cuarto para no dormir con él, pero estaba harta de encontrarse con los guardaespaldas en cada momento. A la mañana siguiente continuó muda, incluso en la nave rumbo al planeta donde debería quedarse con sus soldados a la espera que Vegeta diera la orden para regresar. Al llegar, unos nativos amistosos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos junto con más guardaespaldas que habían preparado todo para que se sintiera cómoda y no le faltase nada a su reina. Finalmente se decidió a hablar, justo en el momento que Vegeta ya se marchaba, aburrido de su comportamiento infantil, pero sabiendo que hacía lo correcto.

—Espera, Vegeta. —Fue directo hacia él y pese a todos los saiyajin y nativos, lo besó en la boca como si se encontraran solos.

Vegeta no la apartó, pero sí se notó incomodo. Mientras la besaba no cerró los ojos para ver si había alguien mirando, pero los hombres y nativos que apreciaban su vida fijaron su atención en el suelo o en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el monarca y su mujer.

—Esto fue por dejarme aquí sin mi consentimiento —dijo en cuanto terminaron el beso, pero no se soltó de su cuello.

—Cuando venga por ti, te haré pagar por esto.

—Estaré esperándote. —Otro beso de despedida antes de separarse.

Bulma lo observó desde el momento en que la soltó hasta que su nave se perdió de vista.

De eso ya era un mes. El tiempo que Vegeta estimó necesitaría para solucionar todo y poner en su lugar a los subversivos, pero nada resultó como lo esperaba. Los traidores aprovecharon el pretexto para unirse con otros guerreros para intentar derrocar al emperador. Por supuesto no lo lograron, pero hubo muchas bajas, por ambos bandos y el problema creció en lugar de solucionarse.

Ahora Vegeta se dirigía en su nave personal al planeta donde Bulma continuaba refugiada. Estaba desesperado, ni siquiera había curado sus heridas o cambiado de armadura. En cuanto pudo tomó su nave y fue en su búsqueda. Había hablado con ella hace tres días por el comunicador y todo estaba en aparente calma, pero encontró entre las armaduras de los cadáveres de los rebeldes un papel con las coordenadas del planeta donde estaba su mujer. Intentó contactarse con ella y sus soldados, mas nadie contestó, por eso no lo pensó y partió en su búsqueda. Uno de sus hombres lo había traicionado, era la única explicación, nadie conocía ese pequeño planeta, era tan insignificante que siempre había sido pasado por alto. Trató comunicarse una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Antes que la nave tocara tierra, ya había salido de ella para volar en dirección a la aldea. Aumentó la velocidad cuando vio humo en el lugar. No podía ser, había llegado demasiado tarde; había dejado a los mejores hombres con ella, debían protegerla, dar su vida por ella.

Aterrizó en el mismo lugar donde se habían despedido hace un mes y nada era como lo recordaba. Había rastros de combate por todo el lugar, las casas estaban destruidas y quemadas al igual que los arboles y tierra. Su scouter no registró ninguna presencia en el área ni alrededores.

Respiró agitado, su corazón latía más violento que cuando debía pelear, su cuerpo tiritaba y no era capaz de tomarse el tiempo para pensar en el próximo paso.

La llamó sin dejar de buscarla entre los escombros, esperando que hubiera logrado esconderse. Ella era inteligente, la persona más inteligente de la galaxia como solía alardear, debía haber tenido tiempo para huir y resguardarse mientras sus hombres peleaban por ella y ahora estaba escondida, tiritando de miedo, pero a salvo y esperando por él. Ya había llegado, era tiempo de salir y regresar a su planeta o irse a otro lugar, pero juntos.

Volvió a gritar su nombre y se detuvo. Cerró los ojos se concentró en ella. Si con el scouter no era capaz de hallarla, lo haría con su olfato. La sabía de memoria y era capaz de encontrarla sin importar la situación. ¡Bulma estaba viva, maldita sea!

Reconoció a la perfección el aroma de batalla, cadáveres y carne quemada. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado toda su vida. El hedor de los cuerpos en descomposición se metió en su nariz y casi pudo ver lo que sucedió, incluso los gritos, llantos, suplicas desesperadas, pero no la encontró a ella.

Abrió los ojos y se adentró en la única casa que quedaba en pie. Solo una parte de la construcción había sido destruida. Corrió cuando creyó sentir su aroma, debía ser ella, nadie más tenía ese olor que lograba exaltarlo y calmarlo al mismo tiempo. Removió las rocas y tablas, llamándola sin parar; tal vez había perdido el conocimiento y se encontraba atrapada, pero él había llegado para salvarla.

Se detuvo por completo y fue a negro cuando levantó un mueble y encontró uno de los pañuelos que tanto le gustaba usar en su cuello, especialmente cuando a él se le pasaba la mano y le dejaba marcas en la piel. Un solitario pañuelo amarillo sobre un charco abundante de sangre. No podía saber si la sangre era de ella u otra persona, pero fue suficiente para desquiciarlo por completo. No fue necesario vendarlo para sumirse en la oscuridad total.

Lo que quedaba de la casa estalló en mil pedazos cuando hizo estallar su ki junto con un grito desesperado que desgarró su garganta. En su mano enguantada el pañuelo con sangre, lo único que pudo encontrar de ella en ese planeta y quizás para siempre.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Tal vez fue raptada para usarla contra el rey o simplemente la mataron para debilitarlo. Eso queda a su imaginación.

Dedico este one shot a mi querida **Dika**. Amo nuestras conversaciones sobre Vegeta, Bulma, posibles fics, dignidades perdidas, photoshop y demases XD ¡Te quiero mucho!

¡Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y ahora me voy porque debo seguir estudiando!

Con cariño,

Dev.

22/11/15


	8. Freezer

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 8: Invierno

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Freezer**

* * *

Universo 4

Él había nacido para ser el mejor, gobernar todo el universo, ser temido por todos. No habría enemigo que no temblara ante su imponente presencia y quien osara a levantarse contra él, no viviría para contarlo. Así habían dicho que sería su futuro como próximo rey de los saiyajin, la raza más poderosa del universo y con un porvenir prospero, y así es como lo habían criado.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. La raza que se supone gobernaría el universo, terminó extinta por un simple meteorito que golpeó el planeta, terminando con cualquier posibilidad de cumplir los ambiciosos planes. Muy pocos guerreros sobrevivieron, entre ellos ninguna mujer para intentar poblar un nuevo Vegetasei, y el príncipe, quien contaba con todo para convertirse en el mejor, se vio limitado a trabajar como soldado de Freezer, menoscabado por él y por sus hombres. El tirano espacial parecía disfrutar humillarlo y al mismo tiempo mantenerlo a su lado como una mascota; lo cuidó y protegió de los más poderosos mientras fue un niño, pero con el paso de los años al darse cuenta que el príncipe continuaba con su actitud altanera, los malos tratos aumentaron.

Vegeta siempre soportó todo en silencio. No era estúpido, sabía que no podía vencer a Freezer si ni siquiera era capaz de acabar con sus hombres de confianza, por eso se quedaba y aceptaba las misiones más peligrosas, esperando algún día tener el poder suficiente para plantarle cara y vengarse por todas las humillaciones.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la última insolencia del príncipe hacia el monarca espacial: lo dejó hablando solo mientras éste le conversaba lo estúpidos que fueron los saiyajin al no percatarse del meteorito que se dirigía a su planeta. Freezer le dio una oportunidad para que regresara y terminara de escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto, pero Vegeta harto, le dio la espalda y continuó caminando, y si había algo que nadie podía hacer, era darle la espalda a Freezer. Vegeta ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo golpearon por atrás, de todos modos sabía que vendría algo así.

Al despertar se encontró en una celda pequeña de tres paredes. No era necesaria una cuarta, ya que si intentaba escapar caería por un acantilado y nadie volvería a saber de su cadáver. No podía volar, ni hacer estallar su ki. En su cuello había un collar de metal que inhibía por completo sus poderes, lo que hacía imposible cualquier intento de fuga. Debería permanecer en ese lugar hasta que decidieran sacarlo, ya que si intentaba sacarse el collar, este más apretaba a la piel y se dificultaba respirar.

Vegeta ya conocía las formas de castigo de Freezer, pero jamás había aplicado una tan fuerte contra él además de golpes terribles. La celda era tan pequeña que para dormir debía apoyar la espalda contra una pared, de lo contrario corría el riesgo de caer durante el sueño. De día el calor era abrasador y de noche el frío calaba sus huesos, pero era el único momento en que podía beber agua de las lluvias que azotaban la zona, ya que rara vez le llevaban algo para comer o beber. No sabía dónde estaba, ya que estas temperaturas extremas no eran del planeta donde vivía. Lo que sí sabía era el tiempo transcurrido; el dedicarse a viajar por largos periodos de tiempo acostumbró a su cuerpo a llevar la cuenta sin problemas. Era mucho encerrado, pero no lo suficiente para domarlo cuando Freezer fue a visitarlo a su celda.

—Freezer, qué sorpresa, de haber sabido que vendrías hubiera preparado algo para recibirte. —Terminó con una reverencia y con esa sonrisa altanera que tanto le desagradaba al tirano espacial.

—Veo que sigas igual, Vegeta. No has escarmentado ni un poco en tu encierro —dijo en cuanto entró al reducido espacio. Zarbon se encontraba en la entrada observando todo.

El saiyajin solo vestía los pantalones de su traje de combate y las botas. Los guantes y armaduras las había perdido. Se notaba que había perdido algo de masa muscular por la casi nula alimentación y movilidad, pero no lucía como debía ser después de tanto tiempo encerrado. Seguramente se trataba a su sangre de guerrero de elite, ya que otros castigados se habían desquiciados con mucho menos.

—¿Acaso esperabas que te suplicara por mi vida? ¿Qué llorara por mi libertad? —rió mostrando los dientes, como si él fuera quien tuviera dominio absoluto de la situación.

Freezer que había ido a verlo porque se encontraba de muy buen humor y quería ver a su _mascota,_ no tardó en perder la paciencia con aquel insolente.

—No eres más que un mono que juega a ser príncipe. —Lo tomó del cuello y levantó. Caminó hasta la orilla de la cárcel y dejó colgando a la nada. Si lo soltaba significaba la muerte de Vegeta.

Freezer gozaba con el sufrimiento y la suplica de sus víctimas. Era una droga que consumía a diario y mientras más dura su presa, mejor era la recompensa cuando lograba romperlos. No había nadie como él en toda la galaxia y eso Vegeta lo sabía, por eso aunque estuviera a puertas de la muerte no le daría en el gusto de verlo suplicar.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —susurró con el poco aire que pasaba por su garganta—. Lánzame de una vez y termina con esto, poderoso Freezer. —Sonrió con ironía al pronunciar eso último.

Freezer también sonrió. No le daría en el gusto, no le daría el descanso de la muerte a este saiyajin. No lo merecía, tenía pensado para él un futuro mucho peor, pero le tomaría tiempo, y eso sería lo mejor. Disfrutaría verlo romperse y sabía que al final pediría clemencia, solo entonces, acabaría con él.

—Al parecer no me conoces, Vegeta. —Lo hizo apoyar los pies en el suelo de piedra, pero no lo liberó—. No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacer para lograr lo que quiero.

—Te conozco muy bien, lagartija asquerosa.

—Tú y tu lengua, pero no volverás a decir una palabra más. —Le alteraba demasiado. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a hablarle así, pero no ganaría.

—Hazlo de una vez y vete, Freezer.

—Pensaba que serías un soldado útil para mi tropa, pero me equivoqué, debí haber esperado que te encontraras en Vegetasei cuando le lancé esa bola de energía.

Consiguió lo que quería. Rió con satisfacción cuando vio los ojos de Vegeta al escuchar tal noticia, pero no le dio el gusto de responderle, antes que abriera la boca, la mano que sujetaba su cuello emanó energía que traspasó el collar supresor para ir directo a su cuello y cuerdas vocales. Lo soltó y retrocedió unos pasos para ver como se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor, escupía sangre y tosía ahogado, incluso creyó ver humo salir de la boca del saiyajin. Estaba decidido a no matarlo aún, pero literalmente lo destrozaría por dentro.

—¡Tantos años trabajando para mí y jamás sospechaste que yo eliminé tu planeta! —Rió histérico. Era maravilloso verlo así—. ¡Y ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme mucho!

—Todos los saiyajin son iguales —comentó Zarbon—. Se creen superiores, pero en realidad no son más que unos simios estúpidos.

—Fue mi culpa al dejar que viviera, pero no importa, tengo tiempo de sobra. Yo mismo me encargaré de domar a esta bestia. —Se limpió las manos antes de hablar—. Te dejo solo, Vegeta, me imagino que tienes mucho que pensar. —Caminó a la puerta. Zarbon se hizo a un lado enseguida para dejarlo pasar—. Soldado Zarbon, dile al carcelero que no lo alimente más, ni siquiera agua. Nadie puede atravesar esta puerta si no doy la orden.

—Como usted diga.

Freezer se marchó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción de sus labios, pero Zarbon se quedó mirando a Vegeta, quien intentaba por todos los medios gritar y decir algo, pero sangre era lo único que salía de su boca. Desesperado se puso de pie e intentó ir tras Freezer pese a no tener poder alguno.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Con un simple golpe en el abdomen lo lanzó al suelo, justo al borde de lugar, dejándolo con los pies colgando, a punto de caer.

El saiyajin se afirmó justo a tiempo con los brazos, ignorando el corte en éstos por la piedra áspera. El dolor en la garganta era un infierno, pero él orgullo le gritaba salir de la cárcel para atrapar a Freezer. Cuando se puso de pie, el soldado ya había cerrado la puerta y retirado, también disfrutando del espectáculo, tanto que su risa podía oírse desde lejos. Vegeta corrió a la puerta, la pateó y golpeó con los puños hasta que se rompió la piel; gritó desde su interior con una cólera enceguecida e intentó quitarse el collar, lo cual empeoró todo. El dolor y la falta de aire hicieron que terminara inconsciente.

Un año después…

Golpearon la puerta de la habitación antes de hablar desde afuera.

—Su majestad, el invitado ha llegado.

—Aún no termino de arreglarme, que espere —respondió la mujer mientras cepillaba su cabello celeste y se observaba en su espejo.

—Su majestad, no quiero insistir, pero a su invitado no le gusta que lo hagan esperar —dijo el sirviente con voz temblorosa. No quería para nada regresar al salón de recepción y tener que informarle sobre el retraso de su señora. Tenía mucho miedo.

—Bueno, eso le pasó por no avisarme con anticipación de su visita. Tengo que estar presentable. Llévale vino, con eso estará contento.

—Sí, como usted diga.

La mujer no tardó mucho en terminar de ponerse bella, después de todo no era difícil, simplemente debía ponerse un vestido, joyas, peinarse, agregar algo de perfume y listo. Lo que le había dado la naturaleza debía cuidarlo y no podía aceptar que la vieran descuidada.

Casi veinte minutos ya estaba lista y sentada en su trono para recibir a la visita inesperada. De haberse tratado de otra persona lo hubiera rechazado y dicho que volviese otro día, ella tenía muchas cosas importantes que hacer para interrumpir su agenda, pero como se trataba de alguien tan importante, no pudo decir que no, considerando que todas las reuniones realizadas con su invitado, era ella quien viajaba a su planeta. Esta era la primera vez, por lo tanto debía ser algo muy importante.

Sonrió y saludó como correspondía, aunque aún no lograba acostumbrarse a caras tan feas y poco amigables, por lo menos, uno de sus hombres era atractivo y siempre era un gusto verlo, con ese porte de guerrero, rostro bello y cabello casi tan lindo como el de ella.

—Lamento la tardanza. Si me hubiera avisado su visita con anticipación, hubiera preparado a toda una comitiva para recibirlo como se debe.

—Eso no importa —respondió Freezer, sentado en su trono volador—. Voy rumbo a otro planeta y ya que pasaba por aquí, decidí hacerle una visita.

—Es muy amable de su parte. Ya di la orden para que preparen la cena en su honor. Cocinaran sus platos favoritos.

—No es necesario, Bulma. No me quedaré mucho, estoy acá para asegurarme que nuestro trato siga en pie. —A su lado estaban Dodoria y Zarbon, junto con otros soldados de diferentes razas.

Bulma también estaba rodeada de soldados humanos y de otros planetas. Todos en silencio y atentos a cualquier imprevisto. Pese a las sonrisas de ambos gobernantes, se ocultaba un dejo de tensión.

—Por supuesto que sigue en pie, Freezer. La flota de naves que pidió llegara a su destino el día pactado. Me ofende el que haya venido hasta aquí para recordármelo.

—No, para nada, no me mal interprete. Simplemente estoy de paso y ya que la Tierra quedaba tan cerca decidí venir para dejarle un obsequio.

—¿Un obsequio? —Ocultó la cara de miedo. Estos extraterrestres eran tan sádicos para todo que le daba miedo imaginarse qué podría ser, pero como todo se trataba de apariencias y cinismo, continuó con su tono amable y sonrisa cálida—. No es necesario ningún regalo, Freezer. Me basta y sobra continuar con nuestro pacto. Yo lo proveo con la tecnología que desee y usted se mantiene alejado de mis dominios. Es lo justo.

—Espero que no rechace el obsequio, me sentiría altamente agraviado.

—No ha sido mi intensión. Por supuesto que aceptaré su presente.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza de Freezer, Zarbon dio la orden a los soldados para que procedieran. Cuatro hombres se acercaron al trono de Bulma, dos de ellos con un cofre grande y pesado, lleno de joyas brillantes y los otros dos traían a un hombre que se le dificultaba caminar. Bulma quedó tan embelesada con las joyas que no le prestó atención a nada más, incluso se bajó de su asiento para verlo de cerca.

—¡Son realmente hermosas! —exclamó honesta, metiendo las manos hasta el fondo para ver todo el contenido del baúl. Muchas de las joyas no las reconocía y eso las hacía más valiosas y hermosas. Eso la puso feliz, ella que pensaba que el tirano saldría con alguna excentricidad horrenda, pero solo se trataba de bellas joyas para la bella reina—. No debió haberse molestado, pero por educación las aceptaré todas, y le agregaré dos de mis mejores naves a su pedido.

—Me alegra oír eso. Pero no ha dicho nada sobre el otro regalo.

—¿Otro? —Miró para todos lados esperando encontrar otro cofre con piedras preciosas, pero todo lo que vio fue a sus soldados, los de Freezer y ese sujeto de pésimo aspecto que era llevado por dos hombres.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ese era el otro presente. Un hombre con los brazos atrás, inmovilizado por esposas reforzadas que cubrían por completo sus manos. Reconoció el collar de control de energía y encontró de muy mal gusto que llevase puesto un bozal metálico que dejaba a la vista de la nariz para arriba, aunque la mirada desquiciada del hombre la hizo cambiar de opinión enseguida. Era como un toro enjaulado esperando el mínimo estimulo para atacar y matar. En verdad daba miedo y por su cuerpo bien formado y torso lleno de cicatrices, podía deducir que se trataba de un guerrero.

—Muchas gracias por los regalos… —Tardó unos segundos en continuar con la oración, pero es que no sabía cómo seguir y tenía miedo de dejar de mirar al hombre, sentía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre ella—. Pero me causa curiosidad este hombre. ¿Por qué está así? ¿Y qué se supone que haré con él?

—No se asuste. Está bien domado, solo tiene que acostumbrarse a su entorno y le será de mucha utilidad. Puede emplearlo para resguardar su palacio o cualquier gusto personal, le aseguro que es un muy buen guerrero, pero no intente liberarlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo así que no sabría qué hacer si lo suelta. Cuando crea prudente puede sacarle las esposas.

Bulma examinó al guerrero. Sus ojos negros y cabello en punta, su cuerpo y como los soldados lo afirmaban para que no cayera o tal vez no atacara a alguien. Era un espectáculo triste y lo peor de todo es que no podía rechazarlo.

—Muchas gracias por los regalos, Freezer. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Y tal como había dicho el tirano, la visita no duró más de veinte minutos. Pronto él y toda su comitiva abandonarían el planeta para continuar su viaje.

—Disculpe que se lo diga, pero pese a todo, el saiyajin es un buen guerrero. Es un desperdicio que lo haya regalado a esa mujer.

—Eso no me preocupa. En algún momento tengo planeado eliminarla y quedarme con sus planetas, pero mientras tanto me sirve el pacto. Su tecnología es la mejor que he conocido y al hacerla creer que la protejo es beneficioso, así trabaja para complacerme.

—¿No sería más fácil tenerla de rehén y ya?

—Hay gente que simplemente no nació para el cautiverio. Esa mujer no dudaría ni un día como esclava, por eso es mejor jugar su juego. A Vegeta lo recuperaré cuando quiera.

—Sí señor.

* * *

Aún le dolía los ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo en un cuarto oscuro que sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse a la luz natural, especialmente a la de este planeta nuevo. Sí se sentía más ligero, seguramente la gravedad era menor a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Respiraba agitado, estaba alterado y alerta a quien entrara a su nueva celda. Su instinto y reflejos se reducían a prepararse para defenderse de las torturas y a mantener cierta parte de su cerebro cuerdo para jamás olvidar a Freezer, aunque esa parte a veces fallaba. Había sido tanto el tiempo en cautiverio y sometido a todo tipo de vejámenes que poco quedaba del saiyajin guerrero. Es cierto que debido a su sangre y condición debía sanar rápido cualquier tipo de herida, pero había transcurrido tanto con ese collar supresor de energía, que su cuerpo había perdido esa habilidad, y ocurría lo mismo con su mente.

El príncipe saiyajin había sido regalado como si se tratara de una insignificante mascota, como el simio inmundo que le decían era, ahora pertenecía a otra persona, lo tenían encerrado en otra celda con una cadena unida a las esposas para evitar que tratase de escapar. Podría haberse sentado, ya que a diferencia de su anterior carcel, acá contaba con una cama, un lavado e incluso baño, pero él estaba de pie con la vista en la puerta; como el animal salvaje que se había convertido, esperaba que se abriera esa puerta y entrara su presa. Sí, su presa, porque ya estaba cansado serlo y no descansaría hasta escapar y cobrar venganza.

—No creo que sea buena idea que entre sola, puede ser peligroso.

Voces desde el exterior alertaron a la bestia. Dos personas se acercaban y por el olor, reconoció a un hombre y la mujer a quien lo obsequiaron.

—No me va a pasar nada, está lo suficientemente inmovilizado.

—Pero señora, soy su soldado, mi deber es protegerla.

—Y también obedecerme, así que espérame afuera y entra si yo te lo pido.

—Como usted diga.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Bulma entró y no dudó en cerrarla detrás de ella. No avanzó, ya que notó que aún le quedaba cadena para moverse y tampoco quería arriesgarse. Se inclinó un poco para comprobar algo que había visto en la sala de recepción y calló. Lo que llevaba el hombre alrededor de su cintura no era un cinturón, sino que una cola, y eso la hizo sonreír. Antes de venir a verlo, investigó al respecto y se puso feliz; su regalo era útil después de todo.

—Así que eres un saiyajin.

La mirada de Vegeta se clavó directo en los ojos de ella. Bulma no supo si le entendía o no, pero era claro que quería atacarla.

—Me imagino lo incomodo que debe sentirse tener todo eso puesto, pero… —Calló y pegó su espalda en la puerta cuando lo vio acercarse. La cadena quedó tirante y ella a salvo, ya que no podía tocarla—. Pero si te comportas y prometes trabajar para mi, te prometo que te liberaré de todo eso, ¿Qué dices? Solo tienes que mover la cabeza para darme a entender que comprendiste lo que dije. —Frunció el ceño. Sentía que estaba hablando con un león enjaulado.

La mujer se acercó un poco, hasta un punto donde estaba segura no podría lastimarla. Acercó la mano y puso en su frente. Estaba congelado, pese al calor que se sentía en todo el lugar por la estación del año, su piel estaba fría, al igual que su mirada. Llevó la mano hacia atrás de su cabeza, justo en la parte derecha para liberarlo del bozal, siempre atenta al tenso hombre que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

—Freezer es un maldito asesino y sé que me mantiene viva y no toca mis dominios por la tecnología que tengo, pero tarde o temprano querrá eliminarme y le será fácil, por eso necesito un guerrero poderoso para matarlo primero. Alguien como un saiyajin.

El bozal cayó al suelo. Pensó que encontraría una cara deforme, pero salvo un par de cicatrices, no había nada malo. Es más, hasta podía llegar a considerarse guapo de no ser por esa expresión de locura en los ojos.

—Imagino que tienes muchas razones para vengarte de él. Entonces, si decides comportarte y cooperar, puedo darte los medios para matarlo.

—Free…zer… —susurró el hombre con voz débil y herida. Era difícil entenderlo.

—Exactamente. —Sonrió. Sabía que sería difícil, pero era lo único que tenía por el momento.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Ya era hora de que a Bulma le tocara ser reina y Vegeta el esclavo. Doy gracias a Dika, ya que la idea principal fue de ella. Somos buena dupla cuando se trata de crear algo con Bulma y Vegeta XD

Sé que debía actualizar ayer, ya que es un fic por día, pero esta historia se me hizo más larga y no era justo subirla sin revisarla ni arreglarla.

Como pueden ver esta historia no ha terminado, continuará próximamente. Espero que les haya gustado esta y otras más de este reto, ya que pienso en verano escribir como historias independientes más de una.

Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar rw. Ahora me tengo que levantar para irme corriendo a clases XD

Cariños,

Dev.


	9. Tregua

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 9: Verano

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Tregua**

* * *

Universo 9

Bulma despertó primero. Bostezó agotada y antes de abrir los ojos, corrió las frazadas con los pies para destaparse; hacía demasiado calor y pese a haber dejado la ventana del cuarto abierta durante la noche, sentía que había dormido en un sartén caliente. El colchón se sentía tibio y el poco aire que entraba solo servía para subir la temperatura del cuarto.

Miró hacia su derecha y no pudo evitar sonreír. Nuevamente despertaba con él a su lado y al parecer no tenía intensiones de levantarse. Dormía tan profundamente, ausente de su realidad, que su cola se movía de un lado a otro como si no hubiera algún tema pendiente entre ellos o no tuviera de nada que preocuparse. Le gustaba eso, era como tener el poder mágico de pedir un deseo y que todo cambiara, por lo menos por un momento.

Se acomodó para observarlo dormir, acariciar su espalda desnuda y a veces tomar su cola que pasaba cerca de su mano en medio de los movimientos dormidos, si fuera por ella estaría siempre así, pero desafortunadamente era imposible. No pudo continuar tocándolo cuando la cola del saiyajin se enroscó en su muñeca para detenerla.

—Buenos días —dijo de buen humor observando sus ojos abiertos y su cola. Pese al tiempo que llevaban como amantes, no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a su rabo, especialmente cuando lo incluía en los momentos de intimidad, pero eso no quería decir que no le agradara.

El hombre respondió con un gruñido cansado. Se sentó y apoyó los pies en el suelo alfombrado y movió el cuello de izquierda a derecha haciendo sonar los huesos. Miró por toda la gran habitación en busca de algo que ella supo enseguida qué se trataba.

—Recuerda que guardé tu ropa en mi ropero, Vegeta. ¿Ya te vas?

—Tengo mucho que hacer —contestó seco. Era obvio que no quería continuar en ese lugar.

—Aún es muy temprano. No es necesario que te vayas, todos duermen aún. —Se sentó a su lado y cruzó de piernas, coqueta, atrevida, tomando ventaja que se encontraba desnuda—. Tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

No respondió, pero la miró mientras bebía del vaso de agua del velador. Eso la hizo pensar en una forma de hacer que se quedara un rato más. Se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

—Acompáñame.

—Debo irme.

—No puedes negarte, tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

Hizo una mueca antes de aceptar la invitación y tomar su mano. Fueron al baño y para mayor seguridad, Bulma se aseguró de cerrar la puerta del baño con llave, al igual que la de la habitación.

—Tienes un largo viaje por delante y qué mejor que un baño de tina antes de marcharte. —Abrió la llave para llenar la bañera.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

—No te hagas el difícil, detestas el calor y te mueres por un baño antes de irte. —Volvió a ofrecerle la mano cuando la tina estuvo casi llena. Y una vez más Vegeta dudó un par de segundos antes de aceptar.

Era una bañera amplia, perfectamente para cuatro personas, pero con ellos dos bastaba. El hombre se metió y sentó en silencio, contemplando el agua fresca subir y subir, mientras tanto ella se arrodilló detrás de él para mojarlo y enjabonarlo.

—¿Cuándo volverás?

—No sé.

—Tal vez yo pueda hacerte una visita esta vez.

—No creo que sea una buena idea

—¿Por qué no? Si tú puedes venir, yo también puedo ir a verte.

—No sobrevivirías ni cinco minutos —dijo con tono de burla y sonriendo.

—Tú insistes en subestimarme. ¿Acaso se te olvida quién soy?

Vegeta pensaba responder con otra burla, pero Bulma se adelantó y le echó una gran cantidad de agua en la cabeza para mojar su cabello y de paso se atragantara.

—No te muevas tanto, tienes demasiado cabello y cuesta lavarlo. —Le puso shampoo y frotó hasta formar abundante espuma—. Esto es como tratar de bañar a esos perros peludos de mi papá.

—Qué gracioso —respondió serio, quitándose espuma y agua de los ojos. Su cabello ya se había ido hacia delante y molestaba.

—¿Sabes? Deberías dejarte el flequillo —Sin dejar de atenderlo se fijó en el reflejo del espejo que estaba frente a ellos—. Te ves mucho más guapo, y oculta esa mirada fea que tienes.

—¿Quieres que me vaya ya? —Hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie, pero ella se cargó en sus hombros para impedirlo.

—Al menos espera a que termine con tu cabello. —Llenó el vaso de plástico con agua para enjuagar su cabello.

Los minutos que siguieron fueron en silencio. Ella dedicada a mimarlo y él a disfrutar del agua fría. Finalmente cuando estuvo libre de jabón y shampoo, la joven se acomodó delante de él, sobre sus piernas y muy apegado a su torso. Volvió a bajar su cabello hacia sus ojos después del trabajo que le costó al saiyajin arreglarlo. Inmediatamente trató de volverlo a la normalidad, pero ella lo obligó a tomar el jabón con una mano y su cintura con la otra.

—Déjalo así un rato, no te hará daño —Lo abrazó y besó con pasión. El hombre dejó caer el jabón para poder usar ambas manos en ella.

Cuando terminaron los juegos en la bañera y estuvieron refrescados, salieron del baño. Él desnudo y ella con una bata de seda. Fueron directo al ropero para buscar su ropa.

—Entonces… —Le pasó el traje azul y sus botas blancas. No podía encontrar el resto del conjunto entre tanta ropa desordenada—. Supongo que ha quedado todo claro entre nosotros.

—¿Claro? —Ya tenía puesto el conjunto azul. Continuó con las botas y permaneció en su lugar en espera del resto.

—Todo lo que hablamos. Me imagino que no te has olvidado la reunión que tuvimos. —Encontró los guantes y bajo una montaña de vestidos estaba la armadura de hombros anchos y capa roja, esa que tenía la insignia de la familia real de Vegetasei.

—¿La reunión dónde te sacaste la ropa a los cinco minutos? —Se hizo hacia a tras para esquivar el débil golpe que lanzó.

—Tú tampoco estabas muy interesado en hablar de tratados. Te recuerdo que tú me sacaste la ropa —respondió ofendida, cruzándose de brazos.

Vegeta ya tenía toda su ropa puesta, aquella que lo diferenciaba del resto y lo identificaba como príncipe de su planeta.

—Si hubieras estado interesada en reuniones burocráticas no me hubieras encerrado en tu cuarto para que nadie me viera.

—Sabes que no eres bien recibido. A mi papá no le gusta tu gente.

El príncipe caminó hacia la ventana para retirarse sin ser visto como cada vez que venía a visitar a la joven mujer.

—Como sea.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Supongo que vas a respetar la tregua de que hablamos ayer.

—¿La tregua que hablamos mientras te cogía? Sí, a mi padre y al tuyo les encantará oír eso.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que continuamos en guerra?!

—Es bastante claro, ¿no?

—¡¿Entonces estos días no hiciste más que usarme?! —gritó fingiendo estar terriblemente ofendida.

—Fue exactamente lo que hiciste conmigo y no me ves haciendo un escándalo al respecto. —La tomó del mentón para acercarla a la fuerza y darle un beso en la boca—. Nos vemos pronto, princesa.

—¡No volveré a recibirte!

—Sí, claro. —Volvió a sonreír con burla.

—¡Le voy a decir a mi padre que te mate! —Gritó asomándose a la ventana cuando emprendió vuelo, pero fue tan rápido que no pudo escucharla. Bulma miró hacia abajo asustada de que alguien hubiese visto la escena, pero afortunadamente aún era muy temprano, incluso para que los soldados salieran a custodiar esa área del jardín interno del palacio.

Regresó a la cama para volver a dormir. Debía recuperar el sueño perdido de los últimos días encerrada en su habitación.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Confieso que iba a hacer enseguida la continuación del capítulo anterior, pero se me ocurrieron muchas ideas que no alcanzaría a plasmar en tan poco tiempo, ya que solo tenía un par de horas para escribir. Por lo tanto, decidí que esa historia la haré fic independiente. Salgo de vacaciones a finales de enero, pero creo que antes podría comenzar a publicarlo, según como este de tiempo por los estudios, además no quiero dejar fics sin actualizar por tanto tiempo (tengo tres de esos) así que este lo publicaría cuando ya tuviese algunos capítulos escritos.

Ahora ambos son príncipes de sus planetas y amantes en secreto. Necesitaba hacer algo más ligero y simpático, ya que los que se vienen son tristes (aún no los escribo, pero ya los tengo en la cabeza)

Gracias a quienes pasan a leer y comentan.

Cariños,

Dev.


	10. Trato

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 10: Todo lo que pasó en tu día + fantasía.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Trato**

* * *

Universo 3

Observó su radar por última vez antes de volver a subirse en la moto. No podía ser que estuviera fallando, ya que ella no cometía errores y hasta ahora había funcionado a la perfección, ya que había podido encontrar las dos primeras esferas sin problema, pero ahora el radar le indicaba que la tercera esfera se movía de un lado para otro sin sentido y a mucha velocidad.

Continuó manejando por el camino principal, pero pronto debió desviarse por las rutas alternas y difíciles, todo con tal de encontrar la preciada esfera y lograr su sueño de invocar al dragón, pedir su deseo y conseguir por fin a su príncipe azul, el novio perfecto que no había sido capaz de encontrar cuando estudiaba. Todos eran muy viejos, aburridos y feos para ella, además le tenían envidia por ser hermosa e inteligente y terminar todos los años en un solo mes. Por eso, cuando encontró en su casa la esfera y averiguó de qué trataba, supo enseguida lo que quería: un novio atento y guapo para poder presumir cuando saliera de shopping, a cenar y a bailar.

Sin detener su vehículo, ni siquiera disminuir la velocidad, sacó el radar para chequear el camino. Gritó de felicidad al comprobar que se había detenido y además se encontraba cada vez más cerca; nada más tenía que continuar en línea recta y muy pronto la tercera esfera del dragón pasaría a ser de su propiedad.

No pudo acelerar, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de chocar con los arboles que se interponían en su camino. La adolescente debió detener la moto y continuar el resto del camino a pie porque el radar indicaba que la esfera se encontraba al interior del bosque.

Encapsuló su moto y agradeció que fuese de día. No le gustaría tener que internarse en un bosque tan frondoso de noche y sola. En ocasiones como esta, pensaba que sería buena idea viajar acompañada, pero era imposible, todos los que conocía eran unos tontos y nadie podría seguirle el paso. Ella era autosuficiente y estaba bien preparada en caso de que algún importuno se presentara, solo debía ser valiente, además muy pronto tendría a su novio y ya no volvería a salir sola, su príncipe cargaría las bolsas de las compras por ella, le abriría la puerta e incluso le cocinaría.

Se adentró cada vez más, le llamaba la atención que la esfera se alejara a medida que se iba acercando. Tal vez algún animalito del lugar estaba jugando con ella y huía al oírla. Trató de ser más sigilosa, y al parecer había resultado, ya que la esfera continuó en su lugar. Caminó y caminó hasta el punto que le indicaba el radar y se detuvo cuando se supone que la esfera debía encontrarse a su lado, pero no veía ningún animalito ni mucho menos la esfera.

—¡Maldito radar! ¡No puedes fallar justo ahora! —Lo golpeó con la mano abierta y volvió a probar, pero continuaba indicando que su posición era justo donde se encontraba de pie.

Buscó en el suelo, tal vez estaba escondida entre la tierra y las hojas y aunque cavó con las manos, le gritó a la tierra y maldijo la esfera, no pudo encontrarla. Se mantuvo un momento arrodillada en el suelo y llorando su mala suerte cuando se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba. Alcanzó a arrojarse hacia un lado para esquivar el joven que se lanzó desde las alturas justo donde estaba. Se puso de pie, asustada y sin dejar de gritar se escondió detrás de un árbol.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo? ¡Responde!

—¡No me mates por favor! ¡No me mates!

—¡Respóndeme! —El chico rodeó el árbol para mirar a la joven que gritaba con los ojos cerrados abrazando el tronco—. ¡Ya deja de gritar o te mataré enseguida!

Bulma le obedeció sin soltar el tronco. Miró a su atacante. Se trataba de un joven de su misma estatura y al parecer la misma edad. No tenía una mirada muy amigable y definitivamente tenía el peinado más raro que había visto en su vida: el cabello negro en punta y flequillo que tapaba un poco sus ojos. No dejaba de amenazarla con una especie de bastón e increíblemente había algo detrás de él que se movía de un lado hacia otro, como una cola.

—No te estaba siguiendo, ¡lo juro! Estaba buscando algo y el radar me indicó que era este lugar. ¿Por qué habría de seguirte si ni siquiera te conozco?

El joven se acercó a ella para mirarla de cerca y de paso olerla. Jamás había visto una criatura como ella y que oliera de esa forma, acostumbrado a compartir toda su vida solo con animales.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? —preguntó arrodillándose. Bulma se hizo hacia atrás, muy asustada antes de responder.

—¿Qué soy? Soy, soy… soy una chica y vengo de muy lejos. —No podía dejar de mirar eso que tenía atrás y se movía. Definitivamente se trataba de una cola. No lo podía creer.

—Ponte de pie —ordenó.

Bulma lo hizo, y pegó su espalda contra el árbol en un intento inútil de protegerse.

—Déjame ir, por favor. Te puedo dar dinero, tengo mucho y también capsulas. Pídeme la que quieras y te la daré, pero no me hagas daño.

—¿Qué es eso de dinero y cápsulas? —No dejaba de apuntarla con su báculo.

—¿Cómo que no sabes que es el dinero y cápsulas?

—¡Respóndeme!

Contuvo el grito de miedo y se apuró en sacar de su bolso, efectivo y las cápsulas. De lo primero no tenía mucho, ya que usaba tarjetas de crédito. Le explicó lo que eran y para qué y le ofreció todo lo que tenía, menos un vehículo para no quedar desamparada en medio del bosque.

—No entiendo lo que dices. —El joven comenzó a alterarse más. Justo el día que comenzaba su viaje para conocer el mundo, se encontraba con una criatura que jamás había visto en su vida y le hablaba de cosas que no lograba comprender. Era demasiado para él, lo hacía enfadarse más y más.

—Puedo enseñarte, mira. —Desencapsuló la misma moto que había estado usando para viajar, pero fue peor. El joven extraño no dudó en atacarla como si se tratara de un animal salvaje que quisiera devorarlos—. ¡Detente! ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Mi moto!

—¡Eres una bruja! ¡¿Como hiciste eso?!

—¡No es magia! ¡Es tecnología! ¡¿Cómo es posible que exista una persona tan bruta?!

—¡Nunca había visto una cosa como esa!

—¡El que no lo hayas visto jamás no significa que yo sea una bruja y eso quiera atacarte! ¡Es una moto y sirve para trasportarse! —La puso de pie con dificultad, era muy pesada. En ese momento se fijó en la cintura del chico: tenía una bolsa de género café con algo esférico en su interior, del mismo tamaño que sus esferas. Ahí se dio cuenta que el radar nunca estuvo descompuesto—. Entiendo que estés asustado —dijo sonriendo y coqueta, cambiando por completo su actitud—. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, si quieres puedes tocarla y verás que no pasa nada, igual que a mí. Ven, inténtalo.

Cuando la vio retroceder, se acercó a la moto. Primero la tocó con su báculo y luego con la mano, la rodeó y olió, mucho más confiado que antes.

—¿Ves nada malo? Solo es un vehículo.

—Así veo.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado, que poco cortes de mi parte. Mi nombre es Bulma, ¿y el tuyo?

—Vegeta —contestó aún con recelo.

—Me alegra que hayamos solucionado nuestros problemas. —Se le acercó mientras limpiaba la tierra de su vestido con las manos—. Incluso ahora podamos llegar a ser amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—¡Claro! No tiene nada de malo, los amigos siempre están juntos y se hacen favores el uno al otro, por ejemplo, dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo acá?

—Estoy viajando.

—¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Yo también! Te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras para que tu viaje sea más cómodo, pero tú tendrías que hacerme un favor.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Guardó su báculo y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora estaba más confundido que en un comienzo.

—He venido desde muy lejos porque estoy en busca de esto, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a encontrarlas. —Del pequeño bolso que rodeaba su cintura, sacó las esferas del dragón.

Vegeta abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

—Es igual a la que me dejó mi abuelo —dijo sacando su esfera para compararla con las de ella. En ese momento comenzaron a brillar al unísono.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Pero qué coincidencia! —Rió fingiendo como una profesional—. No tienes idea lo que he viajado para encontrarla. —Intentó tomarla, pero no la dejó.

—Es mía. —Se puso serio. Había algo que no le gustaba en su tono de voz.

—Sé que es tuya, solo necesito que me la prestes un momento, nada más.

—¿Para qué la quieres?

—Leí que si juntas siete de ellas puedes pedir un deseo. Es por eso que las estoy juntando. Luego de eso te la devolveré.

—¿Y yo que gano con todo eso?

—Puedes acompañarme y viajar. A pie no llegarás muy lejos, pero conmigo podrías conocer todo el mundo en muy poco tiempo.

—No sé… —Se alejó un poco y le dio la espalda para pensar.

Bulma decidió usar la artillería pesada para persuadirlo. Se acercó a él y subió su falda para mostrar su ropa interior y seducirlo. Sería fácil, ya que pese a tratarse de un bruto con cola de mono, era un hombre al fin de cuentas.

—Piénsalo, no es mala idea.

—Está bien, acep… ¿Qué se supone que haces? —exclamó al voltearse.

—¡Nada! ¡Estoy limpiando la tierra! Este vestido quedó inservible —Se bajó la falda apurada y fingió sacudirla. Guardaría su técnica secreta para cuando la ocasión lo ameritara—. Me alegra mucho que aceptaras. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—¡Pero yo la llevaré!

—¡Por supuesto! Como quieras, solo la necesitaré unos minutos.

Cuando salieron del bosque para continuar el viaje, Bulma ya lo había llenado de preguntas, pero la verdad no había mucho que contar. Vegeta había pasado toda su vida en el mismo lugar con su abuelo y ahora que no estaba, había decidido recorrer el mundo para hacerse más fuerte.

—El radar del dragón me indica que la esfera más cercana se encuentra hacía el norte, así que es ahí hacia donde nos dirigiremos. —Volvió a desencapsular su moto. Esta vez Vegeta no se mostró alterado como la primera vez, aunque le tomó trabajo a Bulma convencerlo para que se subiera detrás de ella. No sabía si hacía bien al llevarlo, pero al menos ya no estaría sola y él poseía la esfera de cuatro estrellas. No le quedaba opción—. Sujétate de mi cintura, ya nos vamos.

—Está bien. —Obedeció sin cuestionar, después de todo ella era la experta con esa máquina tan rara.

—Y dime, Vegeta, ¿qué pasó con tu abuelo?

—Murió. —Se afirmó un poco más fuerte de su cintura cuando la moto comenzó a andar y a adquirir velocidad.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. ¿Y de qué murió?

—Por molesto, me controlaba demasiado —respondió lo más natural del mundo.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¡¿En qué gran lio se había metido?!

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Jajajjaj, Al igual que Goku, Vegeta mató a su abuelo (no abuelito) pero la diferencia es que Vegeta estaba bien consciente XD Ahora a Bulma por manipuladora y ambiciosa tendría muchos problemas. ¿Cómo nació el amor? Eso se lo dejo a ustedes.

Hice un poco de trampa en este reto, ya que todo lo que pasó en mi día fue bastante aburrido. Ir a la universidad y luego a la casa a estudiar y dormir, así que solamente usé lo que pasó una parte del día y es que mis compañeros conversaban sobre las series que venían de pequeños y Dragon Ball salió mencionada. Por eso decidí escribir un one shot de DB y en cuanto a fantasía, fue: Cómo hubiese sido si Vegeta llegaba a la Tierra en lugar de Goku. Y he aquí el resultado.

Creo que Bulma no debe haber tenido muchos amigos antes de conocer a Goku y a los demás, debido a su carácter y en especial inteligencia, porque no creo que haya ido al colegio como los niños normales ni tampoco se haya rodeado con gente de su edad, por eso creo que tomó la determinación de buscar las esferas para conseguir novio. Y bueno, en este universo lo encontró mucho más pronto de lo que ocurrió en los otros XD

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Ina Minina** , compañera uplaniana y lectora n.n

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme y dejar rw.

Cariños,

Dev.


	11. Fin

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 11: Muerte de tu personaje favorito.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Universo 5

Trunks casi no sentía la mitad de su cuerpo y la extraña sensación de no tener sangre en las venas se hizo presente, creía que si trataba de hablar, se desprendería su mandíbula, y aún así, tuvo la fuerza de tomar a su madre y llevarla hasta un lugar seguro para protegerla de los miles de ataques que caían del cielo. Hubiera deseado poder volar para alejarla lo posible de la matanza, pero su cerebro casi no funcionaba y lo único que podía hacer era correr. Se detuvo cuando pudo ocultarse bajo un túnel bloqueado por sus mimas piedras cuando colapsó. Cedería pronto, pero era todo lo que pudo hacer por su madre. La depositó en la tierra, se aseguró que solo se encontraba inconsciente y dio dos pasos más antes de desplomarse en el suelo. No volvería a levantarse jamás.

Minutos después Bulma despertó. Se sentía desorientada, pero desafortunadamente recordaba todo lo sucedido. La llegada de ese dios oscuro, la amenaza de destruir la Tierra si no se le arrodillaban, luego la batalla y ahora en el suelo, recobrando el conocimiento luego de golearse la cabeza contra una roca. Supo que su hijo la había traído hasta este refugio cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo.

—¡Hijo! —Cojeó hacia él, ignorando el dolor y la sangre en su cabeza, se arrodilló para voltearlo y ver su rostro. Gritó cuando casi no pudo reconocerlo debido a las deformaciones en sus facciones.

Y aun así respiraba, podía sentir un último intento por dar la batalla y con eso le bastaba a ella para saber que todo estaría bien. Trunks se recuperaría y pronto recuperarían la vida que les fue arrebatada en menos de una semana.

* * *

Vegeta abrió los ojos pero la oscuridad total continuaba presente. Quería respirar pero todo lo que obtenía era tierra entrar en su nariz y boca. Sabía que llovía a cantaros, pero él estaba seco y tenía calor. Era desesperante y mucho más cuando recordó porque se encontraba en esa situación. Antes de quedar sepultado bajo diez metros de tierra, se dio cuenta que la fuerza emanada por ese último ataque enemigo había hecho caer a su mujer y golpearse la cabeza en el suelo. También vio a su hijo de once años, moribundo, tratando de ayudar a su madre.

No podía terminar así, no era justo para su mujer e hijo. Ellos no había hecho nada malo, era él quien merecía todos los castigos, no ellos, pero en pocos minutos su familia y resto del mundo moriría en la más cruel explosión de fuego y tierra.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero más tierra entró en ella, a través de la garganta, hacia los pulmones. Su ki creció y estalló al punto más alto que jamás había llegado antes. La tierra bajo y sobre él se estremeció y abrió con violencia para dejar pasar al príncipe de los saiyajin.

Preparó el ataque. Su cabello celeste no caía pese al agua, y las gotas al desintegrarse eran incapaces de penetrar la energía que emanaba y lo rodeaba. Se bañó en su propia energía que emitió sus manos y voló hacia el dios. Vegeta se había convertido en el ataque.

El dios oscuro simplemente sonrió y liberó un solo brazo para detener el ataque. Nada más que la palma de la mano para detener el impacto.

La emanación de energía fue tal que hizo a la planeta Tierra temblar por completo. Los suelos se abrieron y el cielo gritó. Si por suerte el planeta pudiese sobrevivir, terminaría gravemente dañada con este ataque.

Pero había sido en vano. Aquel dios estaba más allá de todos; del bien y del mal, los otros dioses eran meros insectos ante su poder, Kakarotto ni siquiera pudo defenderse del todopoderoso ser y entonces, ¿que podría haber hecho Vegeta?

Cayó como una pluma sobre la roca mojada. El impacto debió haber sido tremendamente doloroso, pero ya casi no sentía nada y sabía que había llegado su hora de partir como tanto lo había soñado durante gran parte de su vida: peleando hasta el final, pero ahora lo encontraba vacío. Ni siquiera sentía la lluvia tocar su cuerpo y mucho menos la sangre que perdía al mismo ritmo que su vida.

Escuchó la voz de su mujer a pocos metros de ella. No lo llamaba a él a gritos, hubiese soñado escuchar su nombre en su voz al menos una última vez, pero era a Trunks que llamaba.

Se puso de pie ignorando cualquier lógica y se dirigió hacia la voz de su Bulma.

* * *

Bulma lloró a Trunks, queriendo abrazarlo más fuerte, pero no podía y eso la desesperaba más. Puso su oído en su pecho rogando por un latido que le regresara la esperanza, pero además de su llanto, no podía oír más.

Volteó al escuchar a Vegeta. Estaba ahí, de pie al comienzo del túnel. Y pese a la noche oscura y la lluvia que se interponía entre ellos, pudo verlo gracias al fuego de los edificios que no dejaban de arder.

Estiró su mano para que fuera hasta ella, ya que la otra la tenía en la de su hijo, esperando que la apretara para demostrar que estaba bien. Vegeta caminó y casi cayó por los temblores de la tierra. Era evidente que el dios se había aburrido de aquel juego de débiles y le daría punto final al planeta.

Unos pocos pasos más y terminó en el suelo, de lado, con el brazo estirado en espera de tener suerte. No la merecía, pero logró sentir la mano de Bulma, e incluso escucharla.

—Vegeta… Trunks está… Trunks necesita ayuda. —Cerró los ojos y apretó su mano. No fue necesario intentar sacar su guante, ya que la mayoría de su traje de combate había sido desintegrado.

—Siento… no poder hacer algo… más.

—Tranquilo… muy pronto va a acab…

Ya no hubo frío ni calor.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Mi personaje favorito es Vegeta, pero incluí a Bulma y a Trunks por la simple razón que esto lo soñé un tiempo atrás. Desperté agitada y recordaba con menos detalles, pero era más o menos así. Nunca me animé a escribirlo porque pensaba que era muy poca información para hacer un one shot, pero justamente este reto número 11 y con la idea de los universos, me vino como anillo al dedo.

Lo siento si quedó algo raro, pero no he dormido mucho, estoy cansada y justo ando mareada por un resfriado feo en pleno verano y el remedio me dejó loca. XD

¡Gracias por leer!

Cariños.

Dev.


	12. Ilusión

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 12: Viñeta romantica.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Ilusión**

* * *

Universo 14

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para abrir la puerta. No creyó lo que veían sus ojos, pero era cierto, él estaba ahí y definitivamente no era por ella.

—Bul… ¡Bulma! —la llamó nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que recordaba hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a tan ilustre e inesperada visita. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta que no solo ella era la sorprendida, ya que desde otras casas reconocieron enseguida al guerrero y tanta fue su sorpresa que incluso se asomaron por puertas y ventanas para verificar si en efecto era él, dado que era muy extraño que alguien de su clase rondara un lugar tan insignificante.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! Te dije que quería dormir un rato y tú me despier… —Se calló y detuvo su paso por la escalera al ver a nada más ni nada menos que al príncipe del planeta en que habitaba por tantos años.

Sí, Vegeta estaba ahí, con su armadura y capa, no había cambiado la vestimenta para pasar desapercibido ni nada. Jamás pensó que lo vería en su casa y por voluntad propia. Esto significaba demasiadas cosas, pero no quería adelantarse a nada.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, su majestad? —Se apresuró en preguntar Milk.

—Retírate —respondió serio, sin dejar de mirar a Bulma.

La joven lo obedeció enseguida. Ni siquiera fue a su cuarto en busca de un abrigo.

En cuanto quedaron solos, Bulma terminó de bajar las escaleras para acercársele.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —consultó sorprendida.

Incluso alguien con una mente ágil como la suya, no pudo responder enseguida. Simplemente no lo había pensado. Sintió la necesidad de verla después de tres días sin saber de ella y voló hacia las casas de los guerreros más débiles, esos que no podían ganarse la vida luchando y debían pensar en otras cosas. En ese lugar también vivían los que no eran saiyajin, ya que en un lugar de gente débil se sentían más seguros.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Optó por una pregunta en lugar de responder, aunque sus palabras decían mucho. Sonaba severo, pero ella y él sabían que no estaba ahí porque una _empleada_ de palacio se ausentaba de su trabajo.

—No me sentía bien y necesitaba descansar del laboratorio… —Lo abrazó, coqueta y sonriéndole. Era un poco incomodo con esa armadura fría, pero lo ignoró—. No podría alejarme de ti más tiempo. —Quiso besarlo, pero él no se acercó a ella.

—No hables estupideces. Sabes bien lo que quiero. No me gusta que mi propiedad se mande sola.

—Tranquilo. —Bajó la mano, por atrás para tomar su cola desde la base, y estimularla como si fuese su pene—. Soy tu esclava. No podría alejarme de ti aunque quisiese. —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos. Solo como ella se atrevía a hacerlo.

Vegeta dejó que continuara tocando su rabo. Mantenía la mandíbula tensa y cerrada, pero ya no fue posible resistir más. La tomó del mentón y besó con fuerza y furia, por haberse atrevido a ausentarse. Le pertenecía y volvería a demostrárselo a la humana insolente.

Rato después descansaban en la cama de Bulma. Ambos desnudos y exhaustos luego de descargar toda la energía guardada en tres días. La mujer estaba boca abajo, sobre su pecho, en silencio y acariciando su cabello; de a momentos lo quedaba mirando a los ojos, pero cuando lo notaba incomodo, fijaba su atención en otra cosa hasta la siguiente oportunidad de perderse en su mirada oscura. Mientras tanto, él pasaba una mano en su espalda y más abajo y su cola hacía lo mismo con sus piernas y todo lo que pudiese abarcar.

—Creo que es buena idea no verte todos los días.

—Estás loca. —La tomó de la nuca para obligarla a acercarse un poco más y besarla en los labios, con deseo y algo más que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Soy esclava pero tengo derecho a descansar. No tengo la fuerza de los saiyajin, soy una humana débil y frágil. En mi planeta tenía una habitación grande solo para mí y una cama gigante y confortable, te hubiera gustado estar conmigo ahí.

—No te gusta acá.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Allá yo era igual que una princesa, hacía lo que quería y tenía todos los lujos del mundo, no como acá que si no se me antoja trabajar, corro el riesgo de ser asesinada…— Volvió a besarlo antes de continuar—. O el príncipe puede venir por mí, aunque eso es lo único bueno.

—Entonces vivirás en palacio —dijo sin pensar. Últimamente, estando con ella, hacía y decía muchas cosas sin pensar.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —Se sentó sobre su abdomen para mirarlo mejor—. ¡¿En una habitación grande como la tuya?!

—Así es, y así puedo tenerte cuantas veces quiera.

—¡Pero voy a seguir trabajando en el laboratorio! No quiero estar allá como una prostituta. —Eso no tuvo nada de pregunta. Se trató de una orden en todo sentido.

—Tú nunca pierdes —comentó con una sonrisa. Le gustaba como era. Totalmente diferente a todo y todas.

—Yo nunca pierdo, Vegeta. —Se inclinó para besarlo y reanudar los juegos que interrumpieron para descansar.

La abrazó y puso sobre ella e interrumpió el contacto para hablar con claridad.

—Es simplemente una habitación, no te imagines nada, ni hagas ilusiones.

—Tú eres quien no debe hacerse ilusiones. Yo solo quiero mi cuarto y cama gigante.

—Debería golpearte por insolente.

—Hazlo. —Agarró su cola con una mano y su pene con la otra.

Vegeta mordió su cuello en respuesta.

Un par de horas después, el príncipe abandonó la casa con la misma indiferencia con la que llegó. Y Milk regresó en cuanto lo vio salir, al igual que todos los saiyajin y de otras razas que no podían creer lo que veían.

—No le importó que todo el mundo lo viera acá —comentó sorprendida en cuanto vio a Bulma bajar las escaleras.

—Jamás pensé que haría algo así, y tan pronto.

—Eres buena.

—Él es muy fácil. Simplemente tienes que hacer lo contrario de lo que dice y te ganas su atención. El príncipe mimado está acostumbrado a que todos hagan su voluntad.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Vas a extrañarme porque desde mañana viviré allá.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Él mismo me lo pidió. Eso y el haber venido sin importar que lo vieran demuestra que puedo manipularlo más fácil de lo que pensé. Tenemos que dar aviso a los demás que el plan marcha a la perfección. —Se sentó en una silla, pensativa y cansada, pero convencida que hacía lo mejor. Muy pronto pondría a Vegeta en contra de su padre y lograría derrumbar el imperio saiyajin que tanto mal ha causado en la vida de millones de personas y miles de planetas, incluido el de ella.

—Solo espero que no te enamores de él. A veces cuando te veo mirándolo juraría que…

—Eso jamás. Él y toda esta raza debe pagar por lo que han hecho —respondió mirándola a los ojos, totalmente decidida.

Por fin tendría su venganza.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Y al final era él quien se hacía ilusiones, no ella. Adoro escribir historias donde los papeles se invierten. Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente para manipularlo como desease, si no fuera que se trata de una mujer tan emocional, podría haberse involucrado con él sin mezclar sentimientos. Podría confundirse en algún momento; eso está claro, pero la historia llega hasta aquí, ustedes hacen el resto.

Me pasé en más de 150 palabras XD pero bueno, no quise quitarle nada. Y creo que eso es lo más romántico que puedo sacarles considerando el contexto XD

Respondiendo a los rws del capítulo anterior:

 **Marialaurajs** : No, no es el ultimo capitulo, simplemente se llama "Fin" porque es el final de todos. Este reto es de 15 caps.

 **Ina Minina** : En cuanto al cap 10: jajajajja ya me imagino a Vegeta y Bulma haciendo largas filas y papeleo para que les aprueben las becas jajaja aunque Bulma tiene mucho dinero, a ella solo le darían el CAE ajjajaja. Y por el cap11: No puedo hacer mucho al respecto con mis pesadillas, ya que siempre tengo :( Incluso sufro de parálisis del sueño.

 **Prinzessin-Dunkelheit** : No, no soy la protagonista de mi sueño. En verdad soñé la escena entera con Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks. Yo solo miraba desde arriba sin poder hacer nada.

 **Rogue85, Sora 147** y **Johaaceve** : Gracias. Me alegra que les haya gustado :)

Cariños y gracias por pasar a leer y comentar,

Dev.


	13. Decisiones

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 13: One shot de romance + NOTP

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Decisiones**

* * *

Universo 12

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó la chica sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. La verdad es que podía pasar horas enteras perdida en su mirada y jamás se aburriría. Era la mejor forma para relajarse y de soñar, algo que nunca le había pasado antes de conocerlo.

—Claro que sí. ¿No me crees? —Acarició su cabello y aprovechó de soltarlo para que cayera por la gravedad.

Trunks y Pan acostados en la cama de ella, de lado y frente a frente; las armaduras de ambos tiradas en un rincón de la habitación, al igual que sus guantes y botas. Solo quedaba la ropa de combate para desnudarse y hacer lo que tanto deseaban, pero como iba siendo en el último tiempo, las dudas y preguntas afloraban en cualquier momento.

—¡Por supuesto que te creo! —respondió con brillo en los ojos. Casi se sintió ofendida por esa pregunta—. Pero sé que no el gusto al rey y si él no quiere que estemos juntos no podemos hacer nada.

Trunks rió por sus palabras. Por eso le encantaba, tan joven, valiente, fuerte y fiel a su planeta que casi pecaba de inocente.

—¡No te rías! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! —Quiso levantarse de la cama, odiaba cuando no la tomaban en serio. Ya mucho le había costado hacerse una reputación en Vegetasei al ser solo un cuarto de saiyajin, pero con esfuerzo y poder había logrado ser aceptada como una más, aunque el fantasma de la sangre sucia siempre la perseguía.

—¡No! No te vayas —Enredó sus piernas con las de ella y atrapó su cola con la propia para detenerla. Debió besarla más de una vez para calmarla—. No me río de ti. Es solo que mírame. Mira mi cabello y ojos, yo tampoco soy saiyajin puro y eso no significa nada.

—Eres el hijo del rey. Es obvio que nadie dirá nada, además eres el más fuerte. Yo por mucho que me esfuerce, jamás podré alcanzar tu poder.

—A mi no me importa. Yo estoy contigo por cientos de razones, no por tu poder. Y ya es tiempo que todos te vean cómo eres, mi mujer.

Ante esas palabras, la guerrera no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Ella que siempre pretendía ser dura y poderosa, como los mejores guerreros saiyajin, se derretía como nieve al sol ante las palabras del hombre que jamás pensó amaría tanto.

—Ahora dejemos de hablar. —Volvió a besarla y no tardó en ponerse sobre ella—. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. —Se apresuró en mantener su boca ocupada cuando presintió que venían más preguntas.

* * *

Luego de entrenar, Vegeta se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar, Trunks lo interceptó.

—Padre, necesito hablar contigo.

—Pensé que te irías de misión esta mañana. —No se detuvo, continuó su camino con Trunks detrás de él.

—No, hubo cambio de planes.

—¿Y cuáles fueron que no me enteré? Hasta donde yo sé las naves partieron a la hora establecida.

—El escuadrón se fue. Fui yo quien se quedó.

—¿Y cuál fue la razón?

—Era demasiado tiempo fuera del planeta. En estos momentos no puedo ausentarte tanto.

—¿Tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí?

Trunks frunció el ceño. Odiaba cuando su padre le hablaba de esa forma, como si fuera un niño tonto. Pero lo necesitaba de buen humor. Para Pan era importante sentirse aceptada por su raza y si era necesario hablaría con su padre para que así fuese, porque personalmente, muy poco le importaba la aprobación de su gente.

—Sí, y también necesitaba hablar contigo, pero no en un pasillo y caminando. ¿Puedes darme un minuto?

Ya habían llegado al cuarto del monarca cuando Trunks hizo la petición, así que simplemente abrió la puerta y le indicó que lo siguiera al interior. Trunks obedeció y cerró con suavidad. No le gustaba la idea de conversar en su habitación porque su madre podía llegar en cualquier momento y no quería que se metiera, pero ya que le había dado la oportunidad de hablar, no podía rechazarla.

—¿Qué esperas? Te escucho. —Continuó con su tono de voz sin sentimientos.

—Se trata de Pan.

—¿Qué Pan?

No respondió lo que pensó al respecto porque eso era precisamente lo que quería su padre. Simplemente contó mentalmente hasta un millón y continuó hablando.

—Mi mujer.

—¿Tu mujer? —Sonrió y rodeó su escritorio para sentarse en su asiento.

—Sí, y quiero que lo sea ante todo el planeta. Es a ella a quien he escogido para ser mi compañera.

—Trunks. —Se cruzó de brazos y piernas, sin dejar de sonreír, con una postura como si estuviera hablando con su hijo pequeño que no sabía nada de la vida—. A tus mujeres las coges hasta que te aburres y luego buscas otras, no haces promesas estúpidas. Pensé que tenías eso claro.

—No voy a caer en tu juego. —Pero la verdad es que estaba a punto. Ya tenía los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de ira apuntando a su progenitor—. No me interesa lo que tú o el resto piense de ella, pero quiero que se le reconozca como se debe, y tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Por eso estoy hablando esto contigo.

—Y si ya sabes que pienso al respecto, ¿por qué vienes a hacerme perder el tiempo?

—Porque es la decisión que he tomado y espero que la respetes.

—No es digna reina para Vegetasei.

—¿Por qué no es de las más fuertes? Ni siquiera la has visto pelear, tiene le energía y el coraje que a muchos de los guerreros de elite les falta.

—No sería un aporte para el reino.

—¡Mi madre ni siquiera tiene nivel de pelea!

—¿Tu mujer puede construir las mejores naves de la galaxia?

—¡Esto es estúpido! No necesito de tu permiso para estar con quien me plazca.

—Estás en lo correcto, Trunks, puedes coger a quien quieras, pero la reina la escogeré yo. Poco me importa si la tocas o no, mientras tengas al menos un heredero digno. Y para tu alegría, nada de eso impide que puedas seguir con esa niña. —Y añadió burlón—. Pensé que sabías cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí.

Ya era demasiado. No permitiría que continuara tratándolo así y hablando de ese modo de Pan, pero antes de abrir la boca para explotar, Bulma entró al cuarto, terminando de inmediato con la discusión.

—¿Ustedes dos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —No dijo más, notó que el ambiente no era el mejor, especialmente por la mirada de Trunks.

—Nada, mamá. —No fue capaz de continuar en ese lugar. No le gustaba meterla en sus problemas, menos si estaba su padre involucrado.

En cuanto abandonó la habitación, Bulma miró a Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

* * *

Horas más tarde, Trunks descargaba su ira en su cámara de gravedad. Lanzaba fieros golpes a un enemigo invisible que tenía la cara de su padre. Odiaba la situación y tener que depender de la decisión de su padre para poder hacer completamente feliz a Pan. Si el rey no la aceptaba públicamente, entonces el planeta entero no lo hará y sabía que eso le pesaría. Si dependiera de él, la tomaría y se iría lejos, para siempre, pero la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro le haría falta la adrenalina de las misiones y los combates.

Sin que él hiciera algo, la gravedad bajó hasta cero y la puerta reforzada se abrió. El príncipe descendió al ver a su madre entrar.

—Mamá, no es buen momento. No quiero conversar con nadie.

—Tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. —Tomó una toalla cercana al panel de control y lanzó a su hijo para que secara el sudor.

—Es que no quiero involucrarte en esto. Es un tema que debo tratar con mi padre.

—Trunks ¿Acaso se te olvidó cuando eras pequeño? Si quieres conseguir algo de él, debes hablar conmigo. Tu padre se hace el duro, pero es manipulable. Te aseguro que puedo convencerlo de que acepte a Pan como tu mujer.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que ella…?!

—Todos los hombres son iguales. ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Jamás en tu vida te había visto tantas veces en público con alguien.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí, y yo le pedí que no te lo mencionara, así que no te enojes con ella. Es una buena chica, un poco bruta y poco femenina, pero es saiyajin, no puedo pedir más.

—Mi padre no la quiere porque es un cuarto saiyajin y no de las más poderosas.

—Sí me lo dijo, y la verdad es que no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—No lo entiendo. Basta con verte a ti, no eres guerrera, representas todo lo contrario a la raza saiyajin y sin embargo, eres la reina. ¿Cómo lo hizo para convencer a su padre?

—Jamás lo intentó, porque sabía que a diferencia tuya, él no podía hablar con tu abuelo.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

—Cuando tu abuelo se dio cuenta que lo de Vegeta era más que un capricho por una esclava, intentó matarme.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!

—Claro, no sé de qué te sorprendes —respondió riendo, como si estuviera contando una vieja anécdota familiar—. Entonces tu padre se armó de valor y lo retó a combate.

—Lo mató… —Terminó la historia sin mucho agrado.

—Era la única forma para estar juntos. Así se volvía rey y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no te digo esto como consejo, no pretendo que me hagas enviudar tan joven.

—Entonces sigo sin nada. Y creo que ahora peor. Eso de que el rey intentó asesinarte, me tiene intranquilo ahora.

—Tranquilo Trunks, Vegeta jamás haría algo así en contra tuyo.

—¿Tú crees que puedas hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

—No pierdo nada con intentar. Pero, si yo fuera tú, la tomaría y me largaría de este planeta. Vegeta mató a tu abuelo porque además de querer quedarse conmigo, también quería la corona, y a ti no te veo muy interesado al respecto.

Trunks bajó la vista avergonzado. Su madre tenía razón.

—Lo haría, se lo he mencionado, pero es tan orgullosa que piensa que estaríamos huyendo.

—Entonces permíteme hablar con tu padre, y en el caso de que no resulte, te la llevas a la fuerza y vienen a visitarme después que nazcan los nietos. Te prometo que con tu hermana nos encargaremos de calmarlo.

El príncipe le sonrió a su madre.

* * *

En la tarde, Trunks regresó a la casa de Pan y la encontró preparando su bolso con ropa y un par de cápsulas que no alcanzó a ver qué contenían.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me llamaron a una misión después que te fuiste esta tarde. No pude negarme, parto esta noche —contestó sin dejar de guardar sus cosas.

—¿Es muy lejos?

—Un poco, pero no puedo negarme. Es un planeta de guerreros poderosos, esta es mi oportunidad para destacarme del resto. —Sus ojos brillaban al contar la noticia.

—Ya destacas del resto, mi Pan. —Se sentó en la cama de la joven para observarla. Sabía que seguiría a ese comentario y le fascinaba.

—¡No comiences! —Advirtió lanzándole un pantalón y evadiendo la vista para que no la viera sonrojada. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atenciones, mucho menos del perfecto príncipe de Vegetasei.

—¿Por qué no? Eres excitante. Cuando después de entrenar terminas sudada y la ropa se ajusta más a tu cuerpo… —Estiró la mano para atraparla y sentarla sobre sus piernas para morder su cuello—. Siempre eres la última en retirarse de los entrenamientos… —Tomó su mano con delicadeza y como no había guantes o armaduras que se interpusiera entre ellos, el contacto fue directo—. Eres la más gruñona, la más persistente y la más salvaje mujer que haya conocido. Y eso me encanta—. Terminó besando el dorso de la mano.

Pan no pudo resistir más, la vergüenza abandonó la habitación y todo lo que pudo hacer fue besarlo en la boca con el mismo salvajismo que a él tanto le gustaba. Tomó la iniciativa y lo hizo acostarse en la cama. Es verdad que debía marcharse, pero aún le quedaba tiempo y no podía irse sin antes estar con él una vez más, jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Te prometo que volveré pronto, Trunks.

—Lo sé. Mientras tanto yo me encargaré de solucionar nuestro tema pendiente.

—Sé que lo harás. —Le quitó la camiseta y luego hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Volvieron a acercarse para besarse.

Esa noche Trunks cenó con su madre como solía hacerlo al menos una vez por semana por insistencia de ésta para estar al día de la vida de ambos. Los dos eran el alma gemela del otro, así como Bra lo era de Vegeta.

—Esta tarde hablé con tu hermana.

—Por fin se comunicó, ¿y dónde se supone que está ahora?

—Está de romance con un príncipe de no sé qué planeta. Hablaba tanto y la señal no era la mejor que casi no pude entender nada.

—Eso no le va a gustar nada a mi padre.

—Por supuesto que no, pero tú sabes que Bra hace lo que quiere con él, incluso creo que más que yo—. Bebió un poco de agua antes de continuar—. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido mi toque.

—¡¿Ya hablaste con él?! —exclamó sorprendido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber hecho bien al involucrar a su mamá y ella ya había actuado. Se sentía mal por no poder solucionar ese asunto como el hombre que era, pero si se trataba de Pan, no le importaba, ya que sabía que él jamás conseguiría nada conversando con su padre.

—Por supuesto. No voy a perder el tiempo esperando a que tu padre hable primero, me haría vieja si pasa eso.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que le daría una oportunidad.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —No lo podía creer. Él sabía que era imposible hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero una vez más se sorprendía por el poder que tenía las mujeres sobre él. A él le pasaba algo parecido, pero nunca había durado tanto ni se había sentido tan real como con Pan, por eso quería tenerla a su lado y que todo el mundo la reconociera como la futura reina de su planeta. Sabía que fuese lo que fuese la prueba que pusiera su padre, ella podría superarla porque era la mujer más tenaz que había conocido en su vida.

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio, yo haría lo que fuera por ti, Trunks, y no fue difícil, además la niña me simpatiza, pero en cuanto venga a vivir a palacio me encargaré de cambiarle el ropero, no me gusta que luzca como niño saiyajin.

Trunks sonrió feliz, aunque no entendía porque todos la veían así. A sus ojos, ella era la mujer más exquisita de la galaxia y no cambiaría nada en ella.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? Quiero hablar con él.

—Ahora está entrenando, pero no lo molestes. Tampoco fue fácil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Espera a que él te lo comente como decisión propia, así no herirás su orgullo de macho.

—¡Está bien! ¡Cómo digas!

—¿No vas a ir a informarle a tu enamorada para que se prepare?

—Hace unas horas partió a misión, pero volverá en dos meses. Va a un planeta difícil, así que no quiero que se distraiga.

—Bra se pondrá feliz cuando escuche la noticia.

—A ver si eso la hace volver.

—Esperemos. —Dejó los cubiertos para tomar su mano—. Estoy muy feliz de verte tan contento, Trunks.

—Lo estoy, y mucho.

* * *

El oxigeno que induce al sueño para que los guerreros no sintiesen los viajes se cortó de improviso, y antes que la muchacha pudiese despertar del todo, su nave aterrizó en tierra firme. Pan intentó ver su monitor para comprobar si ya había llegado a su destino, pero le costaba ver con claridad; aún sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño denso. Algo había salido mal con el oxigeno porque no lograba estar consciente del todo y eso jamás le había sucedido. Decidió abrir la compuerta para respirar aire limpio y pasase la mala sensación y a medida que eso sucedía, no encontró a ninguno de sus compañeros de misión, ni una sola nave a su alrededor y evidentemente no se encontraba en el planeta que debían conquistar. Salió de la nave y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire limpio, se daría un par de minutos para recuperarse antes de contactarse con sus compañeros para reunirse con ellos. Cuando alzó la vista al cielo, notó a Vegetasei a la distancia; eso significaba que ni siquiera alcanzó a viajar por una hora. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con la nave? ¿Dónde se encontraba?

—Pan.

La guerrera se giró al oír su nombre. Había tres hombres saiyajin en frente de ella y los reconoció enseguida. Dos de ellos eran soldados de elite del palacio y el otro, el padre de Trunks.

—¡Su alteza! —Hizo la reverencia que todo guerrero debía hacer ante el rey. Trató de lucir calmada, pero no entendía lo que sucedía. Tal vez Trunks había hablado con él y había tenido una respuesta positiva y por eso estaba ahí, o tal vez era una negativa y eso no significaba nada bueno.

—Esta es, su majestad.

—¿Ella? —preguntó Vegeta levantando una ceja sin creer lo que tenía al frente. Jamás la había visto de cerca pese a que había pasado a pasos de él. Es que jamás la guerrera bastarda de solo un cuarto de saiyajin en su sangre, había significado algo para él; era menos que nada y ahora al tenerla de frente, el desprecio creció más. No lograba entender y tampoco intentaría averiguar por qué su hijo se había encaprichado tanto con tan poco.

—Totalmente señor. Esta es la guerrera que pidió se interceptara su nave.

La observó de pies a cabeza una vez más antes de hablar. La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo con sus propias manos, pero no valía la pena.

—Procedan —Fue todo lo que dijo. Lo siguiente fue darse media vuelta e ir hacia su nave. Debía llegar justo a la hora que termina su sesión de entrenamiento para después ir con su mujer.

Antes que Pan pudiera hacer algo, más soldados llegaron y se sumaron en frente de ella, todos con el mismo objetivo: encargarse que la jovencita no abandonase el planeta hasta que estuviera muerta. Debían encargase que se notasen los golpes en su cuerpo, con las mismas quemaduras que dejan los ataques de los guerreros del planeta que invadiría; también debían preocuparse de dejarle la cara reconocible para que Trunks, al ver el cadáver, la reconociera y no le quedara duda alguna que se trataba de ella, y así no perdería el tiempo buscándola por toda la galaxia.

Sabía que a su hijo le afectaría, pero lo conocía, tenía su sangre, y se recuperaría en poco tiempo y en ese momento él entraría para dirigirlo y hacer de él lo que siempre quiso. En ningún momento dudó, y jamás sentiría remordimiento porque todo lo hacía por la grandeza del imperio saiyajin.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Porque Vegeta no tiene que ser "bueno" en cada universo después de mucho tiempo con Bulma. En este tocó que fuese un real hijo de puta. Algo así como un mafioso, actuando para que todo saliese a su favor sin importar qué.

¡Bueno! El reto número 13 trataba de hacer romance con una pareja que no te gustara. La verdad es que no hay ningún personaje que no me guste o deteste (como pasa con muchos en todos los fandom) me gusta mucho Trunks y no tengo nada contra Pan, pero esta pareja no me prende mucho, prefiero ver a Trunks con Marron, así por eso los escogí a ellos para el reto. Por supuesto jamás escribiría algo para menospreciar o hacer bashing a un personaje. Siempre escribo con mucho cariño y respeto a todos los personajes. Y la historia con Vegeta y Bulma se me ocurrió porque necesitaba incluirlos en la historia, ya que son el tema central de este reto. Espero que el resultado haya sido bueno y les haya gustado a todos o por lo menos a la mayoría.

Este one shot va dedicado a **Schala**. Siento si no me quedó muy bueno, pero Dende es mi testigo que me esforcé XD jajajaja

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Ya solo quedan dos one shots para terminar el reto y estoy emocionada por compartirlas con ustedes.

Cariños,

Dev.

03/12/15


	14. Perseverancia

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 14: LGTBIQ

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti

* * *

 **Perseverancia**

* * *

Universo 11

La mujer se aferró a su cuello con más fuerza y apretó los labios intentando no hacer ruido, pero era difícil. Vegeta la embestía con más bestialidad por placer personal y también para hacerla gritar, pero ambos sabían a la perfección que lo mejor era no hacer ruido alguno, de lo contrario podrían ser descubiertos y meterse en serios problemas. Y eso era lo mejor de todo, la adrenalina y el peligro los impulsaba a seguir tan extraña relación por varios meses.

Ella fue la que se acercó a él, por supuesto. Vegeta la había notado y gustado, pero además de mirarla jamás intentaría nada, ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de ser el más fuerte soldado. Bulma tenía a varios candidatos en su lista de posibles conquistas, incluso algunos hombres se habían declarado e insinuado descaradamente, unos muy atractivos, otros que daban susto, y ella a todos rechazó, porque se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de conquistar al saiyajin que la miraba de reojo cuando se cruzaban por algún pasillo.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensó, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue abordarlo un día que se encontraba solo, en las maquinas de recuperación luego de una misión exitosa. Ella como trabajadora de los laboratorios tenía libre acceso a esas secciones y sin más titubeos se presentó en el cuarto con el pretexto de buscar algo. Vegeta estaba desnudo y mojado, recién recuperado y con el ego por los cielos luego de haber triunfado sobre guerreros poderosos, tal vez por eso aceptó que le hablara y se le acercara con la excusa de pasarle una toalla, de lo contrario, de haber estado de mal humor, quizás el resultado hubiese sido totalmente distinto.

Bulma ya había aceptado que tal vez viviría el resto de su vida como esclava en un planeta cuyo dueño era conocido en todo el universo como el tirano espacial, pero eso no significaba que no podía disfrutar la vida, puesto que era una mujer joven, inteligente y hermosa, y esa tarde, luego de admirar de pies a cabeza al saiyajin desnudo, se le acercó, le comentó lo que tenía en mente para hacerle y besó. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que podría rechazarla, y no se equivocó. Vegeta la subió sobre un mesón y le hizo lo que ya había pensado cuando la vio por primera vez. Bulma también cumplió.

Él lo tomó como la merecida celebración luego de tan exitoso trabajo y nada más. Ella como el comienzo de algo bueno y se encargaría de que así fuera. Vegeta nunca la buscaba, era ella la que lo encontraba en lugares solitarios y se lanzaba a él sin perder el tiempo, y el guerrero jamás se negaba a sus insinuaciones. Era una forma perfecta para salir de la rutina diaria en la que estaban inmersos.

—¿Podrías intentar ser un poco menos bruto? —Habló en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento. Bajó su falda y sentó en una silla a la espera que sus piernas volvieran a obedecerle—. Me golpeaste en la cabeza contra la pared más de una vez.

Vegeta no le respondió, estaba concentrado en subir el pantalón y ponerse la armadura. Era un poco difícil debido a que se encontraban encerrados en un pequeño armario.

—¿Cuánto llevamos haciendo esto?

—No sé.

—Creo que jamás lo hemos hecho en una cama. Mataría por hacerlo en una cómoda cama durante toda la noche, pero en mi cuarto no se puede, lo comparto con otras mujeres. ¿Qué tal en el tuyo?

—¿Qué? —Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para marcharse, pero se detuvo.

—¿Tienes cuarto para ti solo?

—No vas a ir a mi habitación —dijo como si la chica estuviera hablando locuras sin sentido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Freezer tiene prohibido que vayan las mujeres a la sección de guerreros o simplemente no quieres que vaya para allá?

—Las dos cosas.

—Esa lagartija afeminada tiene demasiadas prohibiciones a las mujeres, a veces creo que nos odia.

Vegeta ya no comentó nada. Simplemente se retiró del improvisado escondite. Bulma se asomó al exterior para hablarle.

—No te preocupes, encontraré la forma de que estemos en una cama, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir.

Vegeta aceleró el paso para no oírla más. Siempre después de cada encuentro se prometía que sería la última vez, que no valía la pena tener que escuchar a la humana hablar sin parar.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Vegeta dejó su entrenamiento por un momento para descansar. Se encontraba en uno de los salones habilitados para el mejoramiento físico de los guerreros de Freezer. Estaba cansado y con hambre, pero solamente se daría cinco minutos para beber agua de una botella y luego continuar con su rutina. Esta hora del día era la mejor para entrenar, ya que no había mucha gente por los alrededores y podía estar solo. El lugar era grande y los hombres que entrenaban estaban al otro extremo de la habitación. No era necesario hacer contacto alguno, además, era conocido por todos el carácter del príncipe de los saiyajin, pero eso no quería decir que nadie se le acercaría para hablar.

—Soldado Vegeta, que gusto verte entrenando tan temprano. A Freezer le interesa mucho que sus guerreros se hagan más fuertes —dijo Zarbon a su lado y de pie. Vegeta lo miró de reojo y continuó con su descanso programado—. Si sigues así, muy pronto podrás ser enviado a las misiones más difíciles.

El guerrero respondió solo con un gruñido. No entendía por qué ese estúpido insistía en hablarle tan seguido. Si era para molestarlo y hacerlo salir de control no le funcionaría. Ya había otros tratando de hacer eso y el resultado no había sido el mejor, pero con él debía esperar, y en cuanto lo superara en poder, se las vería con él.

—¿Sabes cómo podrías ser más fuerte? Entrenando con otro oponente, así el cuerpo y la mente se esfuerzan más y eventualmente lograrás expulsar todo tu poder oculto.

—Entreno solo —respondió seco, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es una lástima, Vegeta, porque me estaba ofreciendo para entrenarte. —Vegeta volvió a mirar a cualquier lado, evidentemente aburrido de la conversación, y aunque hubiese estado mirándolo a la cara, Zarbon no hubiese dejado de observar su cuerpo sudado, especialmente ahora que se encontraba solo con sus pantalones ajustados azules y botas blancas—. A Freezer le complacería mucho saber que te esfuerzas en ser más fuerte. Tiene muchas expectativas puestas en ti.

—Freezer no puede quejarse de nada. He conquistado cada planeta que me ha ordenado.

—Aun así, Vegeta. Hay lugares mucho más peligrosos y difíciles que no has tenido la posibilidad de visitar por tu nivel de pelea. Sin entrenaras conmigo podrías nivelarte con ellos. Sé que disfrutarías estar allá, yo podría llevarte personalmente.

—¿Qué parte de entreno solo no entendiste? —Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Como gustes, Vegeta. Pero es una pena, porque estás desperdiciando una muy buena oportunidad, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme. No suelo entrenar guerreros débiles, pero contigo estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción. —No podía marcharse sin antes basurearlo un poco. Ya que por mucho que le interesara el saiyajin, odiaba ser rechazado.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Vegeta terminó de beber su agua y pensaba continuar entrenando, pero nuevamente le hablaron, esta vez por detrás, aunque reconoció enseguida esa voz. Era la única mujer que le hablaba en todo el planeta.

—¿No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de las insinuaciones? —Estaba a unos pasos alejada del saiyajin, con una carpeta en las manos fingiendo leer algo. Vegeta no se volteó para mirarla.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Zarbon, la manera en que te hablaba y como te comía con la mirada… —Y añadió para sí misma—: Ahora entiendo porque nunca se me insinuó, hay que ser gay para no fijarse en alguien como yo.

—¿Qué haces acá?

—No te veía hace tres días, ya te extrañaba —dijo bromeando, pero como en muchas ocasiones él no entendía y la quedaba mirando como si fuera la criatura más extraña del universo—. Quiero sexo, tonto ¿Qué más voy a querer de ti? Saiyajin apático.

—Ahora no. Estoy entrenando —Volvió a voltearse para mirar el suelo.

—Estoy segura que ahora es el mejor momento. Creo que Zarbon y yo tenemos gustos muy parecidos —susurró observando la espalda desnuda y sudada de Vegeta. En verdad, gracias a eso, se olvidaba que ya no era una mujer libre.

—¿Vas a seguir?

—Tienes que estar ciego para no darte cuenta. Siempre está mirándote y se acerca al menos día por medio a hablarte y ni hablar de cuando te mira desde lejos. Te desnuda con la mirada.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?

—Porque pese a ser esclava, soy muy inteligente y hago el trabajo en poco tiempo, así que me queda mucho tiempo libre para pasearme por las instalaciones.

—Y porque te la pasas espiándome.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —Rió ya olvidando que fingía revisar unos papeles. Estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado, pero ya sería muy arriesgado—. Pero creo que Zarbon no es más directo contigo porque no está seguro si eres de los suyos. Te confieso que en un comienzo también pensaba te gustaban los hombres, ya que estás obsesionado con tu cuerpo y ser más fuerte, pero ese es el problema con la mayoría de los guerreros de acá.

Puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía en qué momento le había dado tanta libertad a la mujer para que le hablara así. Y lo peor de todo es que ya la había hecho callar miles de veces y era como si no escuchara o entendiera. La única salida era eliminarla, pero no podía destruir propiedad de Freezer, especialmente una tan valiosa como ella que construía sus naves.

—Como sea, no me queda mucho tiempo libre, así que no perdamos el tiempo —Le lanzó una toalla—. Pensé en una forma para que podamos hacerlo en una cama, creo que te interesará saberlo. —Sonrió imaginándose la cara de hastío del hombre.

—No me interesa.

—De todas maneras iré a ese armario de pesas, y si quieres que no hable puedes mantener mi boca ocupada todo el tiempo. —No esperó respuesta y se metió al pequeño cuarto.

Vegeta bufó antes de secarse el sudor de la cara con la toalla que la chica le arrojó. En menos de treinta segundos ya se había puesto de pie en dirección al armario.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa en el camarín de los guerreros, el saiyajin fue en busca de alguna misión que valiese la pena, pero rechazó todas al no presentarse nada tentador y difícil. No tenía apuro dado que la última conquista equivalía a tres planetas buenos y tenía tiempo para continuar entrenando hasta que algo bueno se presentara o se cubriera el plazo para salir nuevamente. Ya era tarde y estaba cansado después de entrenar toda la tarde; lo mejor sería ir a su habitación y dormir varias horas para continuar con el entrenamiento mañana temprano, además no se había encontrado en todo el día con la humana desquiciada ni con Zarbon que no dejaba de hablarle y mirarlo de la misma forma que la mujer, así que quería terminar el día en paz.

No se percató que camino a las habitaciones de los guerreros, un soldado menudo comenzó a seguirlo a varios pasos de distancia, tal vez si no hubiera estado tan cansado se habría percatado, pero lo único que pensaba en ese momento era dormir.

El soldado de barba desordenada que iba tras sus pasos, vestía una armadura de hombros anchos y pese a ser de los modelos más pequeños, era evidente que le quedaba grande. También usaba un casco que cubría sus ojos y dejaba a la vista la nariz, boca y mentón. Y jamás notó cuando Zarbon comenzó a seguirlo al darse cuenta que iba detrás de Vegeta.

Una vez en su cuarto, el saiyajin se quitó la ropa para meterse a la cama, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, tocaron a la puerta. Frunció el ceño, jamás iban a molestarlo a no ser que Freezer quisiera hablar con él. No se molestó en vestir y apretó el botón para que la puerta metálica se abriera.

—Así que este es tu cuarto —El soldado que lo siguió, intentó entrar a su habitación, pero Vegeta lo detuvo al tomarlo de su hombro. Justo antes que acertara un golpe en su rostro protegido por el casco, el intruso subió la visera para mostrar sus ojos—. ¡Soy yo bruto! ¡¿Cómo no reconoces mi voz?! —Lo empujó para terminar de entrar y que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios se supones qué haces?

—Te dije que buscaría una forma de entrar a tu habitación sin que me descubrieran —respondió Bulma sonriendo. En verdad parecía un hombre, especialmente con esa horrenda barba falsa que cubría su boca y mentón—. Soy una mujer muy perseverante, si no te has dado cuenta.

—Estás completamente loca. Es tu problema si quieres que te maten, a mi no me va a pasar nada si te descubren aquí. —Se recostó en su cama esperando que se marchara.

—Entiendo que Freezer no quiera mujeres en las habitaciones de los guerreros; es un obseso del control y el orden y además son todos tan salvajes que no quiero imaginarme el alboroto que habría por los pasillos, pero. —Se subió a la cama y gateó hasta ponerse sobre él—. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no crees que sería de mala educación no recibirme como se debe? —Aprovechó que ya estaba desnudo y tomó su miembro, pero falló al tratar de besarlo en la boca.

—Quítate eso de la cara. Parece un animal muerto.

—¿No te gusta? No tienes idea lo que me costó conseguirlo. —Se sentó sobre sus caderas, pero no se quitó el bigote—. Me agrada tu cama, es muy pequeña, pero te prometo que no te arrepentirás de dejarme pasar contigo la noche, trataré de no gritar mucho.

—No voy a hablar contigo con eso puesto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo que te pueda gustar? —Bromeó y contuvo la risa al verlo tan cabreado. Debió cargarse sobre su pecho cuando notó que se levantaría, seguramente para sacarla del cuarto—. Está bien, me lo quitaré, pero primero dime que puedo quedarme contigo—. Movió sus caderas sobre las de él, notando que ya estaba duro. Sabía que no la echaría, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Pero quítate eso y la armadura.

—Tranquilo, no tenía pensado seguir con la ropa puesta mucho rato. —Volvió a cargársele, y consiguió lo que quería, rozar sus labios con el bigote puesto, por el solo hecho de molestarlo y salirse con la suya.

En el momento que el guerrero comenzaba a bajarle el pantalón ajustado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—¡Soldados! —exclamó Zarbon sin moverse de su lugar.

Bulma, muy asustada se bajó de Vegeta y la cama y deslizó la visera para no ser descubierta. Vegeta continuó sentado y en silencio. Ya se imaginaba lo que seguiría.

—Todos saben que por órdenes de su majestad, Freezer, está estrictamente prohibido cualquier tipo de acercamiento en las habitaciones de los soldados. —Más que molesto por desobedecer las órdenes de su señor, parecía celoso y no hacía esfuerzo alguno por ocultarlo—. ¡Lo que están cometiendo puede ser castigado de la peor manera!

—Lo siento mucho, señor Zarbon. No volverá a ocurrir —respondió Bulma con la voz más ronca que pudo hacer.

Toda la escena era tan estúpida y absurda, que Vegeta se cubrió la cara con la mano. Ahora sí se juraba que jamás volvería a meterse con la humana.

—¿De qué escuadrón perteneces, soldado? Y dime tu nombre —ordenó acercándosele y de paso mirando al saiyajin desnudo.

Antes que Bulma pudiera responder, Vegeta se adelantó.

—Eso no importa, porque ya se va. —Se puso de pie y puso su pantalón que había dejado sobre una silla.

—Está bien. Puedes retirarte, pero no quiero que vuelvas a frecuentar a Vegeta, ni aquí ni en ningún lugar.

—¡Sí, señor! —Salió del cuarto a paso rápido.

Al quedar solos, Zarbon fue el primero en hablar.

—Ahora entiendo todo, Vegeta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No tienes que actuar ante mí. Sé que muchos se sienten mejor ocultándolo, pero yo no soy así.

—No oculto na…

—Así que te gustan más pequeños que tú. Por eso siempre me ignorabas —comentó sonriendo—. Debería haberme dado cuenta, ya que eres un guerrero dominante, pero no te preocupes, he hecho a muchos cambiar de opinión.

—No cambiaré de opinión jamás. —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró determinado. Era más fácil decir eso que dar explicaciones, además tampoco perdería el tiempo intentándolo. Hubiese sido más fácil delatar a la humana, pero no tenía ganas de hablar más.

—Tranquilo, Vegeta. Soy perseverante y sé esperar. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. —dicho eso, abandonó la habitación, dejándolo con un incomodo escalofrío en la espalda.

—Malditos los dos —gruñó hastiado. Definitivamente mañana se embarcaría en cualquier misión, no quería tener a los dos acosándolo por todo el planeta.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Lo que no sabía el pobre de Vegeta es que de regreso continuarían los acosos hacia su persona XD jajajaja

Anteriormente ya he escrito yaoi, nada muy detallado y de otra pareja. Como este fic se trata de los universos donde Vegeta y Bulma están juntos o separados, no quise hacer un yaoi explicito, además me gusta Vegeta heterosexual y con Bulma. Así que aquí el yaoi está en el interés de Zarbon por Vegeta XD y recargado al humor.

Estoy emocionada porque queda sólo un capítulo para terminar este reto y será con un oneshot especial.

Este one shot va dedicado a Dika.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Con cariño,

Dev.

8/12/15


	15. Paradoja

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Reto día 15: Un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo.

* * *

 **A la Misma Estrella**

Todos los caminos me conducen a ti.

* * *

 **Paradoja**

* * *

Universo 15

La sensación de mareo y nauseas que sentía luego de cada viaje ya no estaba presente. No estaba desorientado ni sentía el cuerpo pesado; la verdad es que no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada, ni la desesperación de no saber en qué lugar estaba, en qué mundo, en que universo, y si ella estaba en este. Hacía mucho que había perdido cualquier posibilidad de sentir porque se había dado cuenta que jamás la encontraría; estaría condenado a una vida de universos sin ella, la real, y con miles, millones de copias que no eran ella y sin embargo tenían la habilidad de confundirlo y destrozarlo.

Pero continuaba vivo pese a cualquier pronóstico, el reloj no funcionaba y antes que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, terminaba transportado a una nueva dimensión para repetir una y otra vez su condena.

Se sacó los guantes para observar las palmas de las manos y calcular su edad. La verdad es que no le importaba, pero llevaba tanto tiempo —casi una eternidad— haciéndolo como rutina que no se había percatado que tenía la posibilidad de detenerse. Estaba más joven que en los últimos universos, eso significaba que ella estaría viva y podría encontrarla. Miró a su alrededor, un planeta enano, seco y solitario; frío y con vientos que congelarían a cualquiera, menos a él, porque ya no sentía nada.

En el suelo, a su lado, tres cadáveres de saiyajin, por sus armaduras podía concluir que se trataban de hombres poderosos y relacionados con la familia real. Y él, aunque no llevase su armadura real de hombreras largas, marcado en el pecho tenía la insignia real. A pocos metros su nave individual lo esperaba con la compuerta abierta. No lo pensó dos veces, entró en ella y dirigió rumbo al planeta desde donde despegó la nave. Debía hacer lo que tenía pendiente antes de terminar con todo.

Fueron tres días de viaje. Tres días en que no pudo dormir y pensar nada más que no fuese ella. sabía que daría con ella, pero esperaba fuese de inmediato, bajar de la nave y tenerla en frente suyo; no pasar días, meses y años buscando a la real con cero posibilidades de encontrarla.

Identificó en seguida el planeta, ya lo había visto tantas veces desde el espacio que podría dibujarlo de memoria sin errar en ningún detalle: Vegetasei.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Luego de ducharse y secarse, Bulma se vistió con algo simple, un pantalón y camiseta desteñida; después de todo hoy era su día libre y no tenía pensado salir de su habitación. Pese a los años que llevaba como prisionera no lograba adaptarse a la vida que le había tocado. Vaya que había intentado fugarse, pero hace un año se detuvo luego de que mataran a la chica que trató de ayudarla. Se tiró a la cama y antes que pudiera decidirse entre leer y dormir, una compañera de trabajo entró agitada y nerviosa a su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? Hoy no tengo que trabajar, vayan a molestar a otra.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que bajar, ya! ¡No te cambies de ropa, no hay tiempo!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes que no hago remplazos, vete a molestar a alguien más.

—¡No! ¡Bulma, es el rey! ¡El rey de este planeta ha pedido atenderse contigo!

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sentó y miró a la mujer que continuaba en la puerta, agitada por haber subido las escaleras corriendo en tan altos tacos. —¡Eso es imposible!

—¡Dijo Bulma! ¡Y tú eres la única Bulma que conocemos! Apresúrate y baja. Dijo que fueras enseguida, no importa la ropa, ¡te quiere ya!

—¡Está bien! ¡Voy! —Salió enseguida de su cuarto. Jamás había sabido que el rey frecuentara el prostíbulo, ya que él poseía un harén personal para no tener que perder el tiempo y lo más raro es que supiera su nombre. No lo entendía, pero era mejor apurarse, no quería que la mataran por impuntual y conocido era el carácter del monarca que asesinaba sin piedad a todos los que no obedecieran.

Le indicaron el privado número diez, el más grande y elegante que contaba con una cómoda cama, muebles, comida y bebidas. Cuando entró, lo encontró sentado en una silla, junto a la mesa redonda; estaba en silencio y en cuanto la observó, no le quitó la vista de encima. Bulma no logró descifrar esa mirada, pero le provocó escalofríos.

También lo miró. Permaneció de pie en el rincón del privado y lo observó esperando a que diera las instrucciones. Esta era la segunda vez en su vida que lo miraba y no podía dejar de tiritar, sabía que todas las historias del monarca de Vegetasei eran ciertas y le aterraba pensar qué hacía en un lugar como este, un simple prostíbulo donde jamás se había visto una figura de palacio ya que las mujeres eran llevadas a sus habitaciones o dónde ellos quisieran. De pronto se sintió más incómoda. La mirada del hombre era tan potente que no era capaz de soportarla y de un momento a otro, ya no tuvo miedo por su vida, pero no entendía por qué tal intensidad en esos ojos que jamás se habían posado antes en ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien, su majestad? ¿Necesita un vaso de agua o algún licor de su gusto? Puedo también ir por comida si así gusta.

—Aprovechas el momento oportuno para ganarte mi simpatía —comentó con una sonrisa—. Manipuladora.

—¿Perdón? —En verdad no entendía por qué había tanta cercanía en su tono de voz y palabras. ¿Se habría golpeado en la cabeza durante una misión? Pero eso no explicara que el rey de Vegetasei estuviese en un burdel y hablando precisamente con ella y sobretodo el que supiera que con lo que dijo trataba ganarse la simpatía de él para conseguir algo.

—Ven, siéntate. —Le indicó la silla a su lado. Bulma no dudó en obedecerle. El hombre la observó un momento en silencio, como a la espera de que hiciera o dijera algo, pero al verla en silencio, decidió hablar—. Esta vez no nos hemos conocido aún.

—¿Usted y yo?

—En la mayoría de las veces ya estamos juntos o al menos nos conocemos.

—De qué está hablan…

—Te juro que he hecho lo imposible por encontrarte, pero simplemente has desaparecido. Llevo vidas enteras buscándote y continuaría haciéndolo, pero el aparato que construiste se descompuso y ya no puedo manejarlo. —No dejó de mirarla a los ojos. Si esta es la última vez que vería a Bulma, al menos sacaría lo que tenía adentro pese a no tratarse de la original, su Bulma.

—Su majestad, creo que se confundió de perso…

—Deja de hablar y piensa un momento. Si eres tan inteligente como sueles presumir a diario, entenderás.

No fue necesario decir más. Con esas pocas palabras, Bulma logró hacerse una idea.

—Nos conocemos.

—No tienes idea. —Otra sonrisa amarga acompañó sus palabras.

—No es el rey de este planeta, ¿verdad?

—Mientras esté aquí lo seré.

—¿Cuándo se marchará?

—No lo sé.

—Dijo algo sobre un aparato descompuesto. ¿Tiene que ver con su estadía acá?

—Supongo. Tenías razón, no soy tan inteligente como tú para entender cómo funciona y menos repararlo. Simplemente vine hasta acá para verte una vez más.

—¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?

—Me dediqué a distanciarte y finalmente te fuiste, pero no por voluntad propia, y es por eso que llevo tanto tiempo buscándote. Tu hijo te necesita.

—¡¿Tengo un hijo?!

—En muchos universos lo tuviste, también lo perdiste y en otros no alcanzaste a vivir lo suficiente para tenerlo.

—¿Y qué pasará conmigo en este universo?

—No tengo la respuesta de nada. Puede que acabes junto al Vegeta de este planeta o te elimine.

—¿Así de extremo es lo nuestro?

—Eso fue lo que me mantuvo en la Tierra.

—Me conociste en la Tierra… —exclamó sorprendida y emocionada. Hace tanto tiempo que no sabía de su hogar, ni siquiera sabía si continuaba en pie o había sido saqueado por los saiyajin o alguna otra raza—. ¿Nos amamos? —No sabía por qué preguntó eso. O tal vez sí, ya que después de tanto tiempo como prisionera en un planeta extraño era esperanzador saber que otra Bulma lo había pasado mejor.

Vegeta no respondió, continuó en silencio observándola a los ojos. Había pasado tanto tiempo atrapado en dimensiones que ya sentía algo mal dentro de su cabeza. Estaba cansado de todo y la mujer que tenía en frente había logrado lo mismo que las anteriores: desquiciarlo un poco más.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. No quería cambiar toda la historia de este planeta como lo había hecho con otros; no porque le importara el destino del planeta, sino porque podía afectarle a ella y terminar mal y ya lo había arruinado muchas veces.

—Debo marcharme.

—¿A dónde?

—No sé. Pero no queda mucho.

—¡Espera! —Bulma se puso de pie para seguirlo, pero él fue más rápido.

Caminó sin problemas por el lugar porque todo el mundo lo dejaba pasar por temor a perder la vida ante el despiadado rey. Algunos le hablaron y ofrecieron comida y bebidas gratis, esperando que se quedara y escogiera a otra mujer, otra afortunada para pasar la noche con el monarca, pero Vegeta no escuchó a nadie y caminó ciego y sordo por la gran casona hasta salir al exterior. Respiró el frío y fresco aire de la noche, aún no era muy tarde y las calles continuaban vacías, afortunadamente para él, porque deseaba estar solo. Sacó el guante izquierdo para observar el reloj descompuesto y maldijo en su interior por no ser capaz de encontrarla ni de volver a su universo y si en un principio fue diferente e incluso entretenido ya estaba harto de vivir la vida de tantos Vegetas. Lo único que deseaba era encontrar a su Bulma o morir de una vez por todas, pero no podía continuar así.

—¿Eso es lo que te hace viajar entre dimensiones?

Vegeta se volteó al oír la voz de Bulma. La mujer estaba detrás de él y le había sido fácil salir del prostíbulo a pesar que tenían prohibido abandonar el lugar. Solo le bastó decir que era la nueva concubina del rey y de ese modo nadie se atrevería a desobedecerla.

—¿Es ese reloj, verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Se descompuso y ahora te envía de una dimensión a otra sin poder controlarlo —murmuró acercándose a él para poder mirar el aparato—. ¿Y dices que yo hice esto? —La verdad es que no podía salir de su asombro. Estaba segura que de no haber sido raptada para obligarla a prostituirse en un planeta extraño y lejano, hubiera hecho grandes descubrimientos en el área científica, pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites, aunque si había alguien capaz de algo así, era ella.

—Sí.

—Tal vez si te lo sacas puedas dejar de viajar.

—No es lo que quiero, debo encontrarla.

—Pero si sigues así podrías tardar una eternidad en hacerlo. —Lo miró a los ojos, convencida de lo que hablaba, como si dominara a la perfección el tema. Ya que el hombre continuó en silencio, ella se decidió a hablar—. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿De qué hablas? —La miró serio y dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella.

—Si dices que yo fui capaz de construir eso, entonces puedo entenderlo y repararlo si me das la oportunidad de revisarlo.

—¿Por qué me ayudarías a eso?

—Se supone que me conoces, ¿no? —Levantó una ceja, confiada en sí misma—. Tú quieres encontrar a tu mujer y yo quiero salir de acá. Si te quedas en este planeta serás el rey y puedes contar con la tecnología que quieras para reparar ese reloj y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo. Lo único que pido a cambio es que antes de que te marches me liberes.

Nuevamente guardó silencio. Antes hubiera aceptado enseguida, pero este Vegeta ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas y no podía jactarse de ser el mismo de antes.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Varias cosas que mencionar:

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que esto era un reto diario, pero la universidad me mató ya que estamos en las últimas y lo único que podía hacer al llegar de clases era estudiar un poco, hacer trabajos y dormir, hoy fue mi último día de clases hasta el próximo lunes, así que volví recargada y con ganas de escribir.

Este último reto trataba de _un objeto a tu derecha + tu estado de ánimo._ A mi derecha tengo un pequeño mueble y en éste once figuras de Vegeta y para ser honesta, mi estado de ánimo en este momento es indescifrable.

Escribí **Paradoja** para darme un empujón para atreverme a escribir de una vez por todas el fic largo que tengo en mente desde hace muuuuucho tiempo y que lleva por nombre el mismo de este one shot. Esta escena es sacada el fic largo que guardo en mi cabeza, para que se hagan una idea de qué trata. Trataré de escribirlo este verano, pero no sé, tengo mucho pendiente, pero trataré de hacerme espacio.

Iba a explicar por qué Vegeta está algo diferente, pero creo que ya quedó claro con la historia y lo que escribí en el punto anterior. Obviamente no puse tantos detalles porque sería spoilear el fic largo.

Ahora que terminé con el reto, volveré con **Fragmentos** y **El Legado**. Y si les gustó esto de los distintos universos, los invito a pasearse por **El Legado** , muchas de las ideas que saqué para estos one shots, salieron de ahí.

Miles de gracias por los rws, follows y favs. Nos veremos pronto en cada historia.

Con cariño,

Dev.


End file.
